Who Are You?
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. When Hannah's cousin Nila Snow comes to stay at the Descouedres mansion, chaos ensues. Meant to be funny, but not hilarious... I think. Complete
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything of the Night World. The only characters I own so far are Nila Snow, Kali Descouedres (from "Thierry's Secret"), Urbena Harman- Redfern and Crysta. Everything else belongs to L. J Smith. I'm just using her characters for fun.

Names that people might not know how to pronounce:

Nila = Nile-ah

Kali = Callie (I think…I could be wrong).

Urbena = Ur-been-ah.

Crysta = Chris-ta (like Crystal, only without the 'L').

Who Are You?

********************************* PART 1 ********************************

Hi. My name is Nila Snow. My dad was an archaeologist, and was obsessed with Egypt, so naturally when I was born, he named me Nila, after the river Nile that runs through Egypt.

The story I am about to tell you happened not that long ago. In fact, it was only about two months ago.

It all happened when my cousin Hannah Snow asked me to stay with her and her new husband; Thierry Descouedres, in Las Vegas.

The first thing I noticed when I found the place, was that it was not a house, as I first thought, but a massive white mansion. The place looked as if it had about two hundred rooms in it or more.

The next thing I notice is that in every window, a black rose is exquisitely etched into them. The black roses are used like a family crest or some sort of seal, but the roses _are _lovely.

I walk through the big black, iron gates, and up the long twisting driveway, that seemed to go on forever.

I reach the heavy mahogany double doors and I ring the doorbell.

As I was waiting for someone to answer the door, I decided to look around from where I was standing on the porch.

There were limpid blue fountains, palm trees everywhere, and fake manicured grass.

The door behind me opens, and when I turn around, I come face to face with my cousin Hannah. She is tall, about a head and a half taller than me, longish fair hair in different shades of wheat that comes down to her shoulders, wise grey eyes that seem too old for her age, and on her left cheek, just below the bone, she has a birthmark the colour of watered down wine.

Both of us have the same grey eyes, only Hannah's always seems to hold the knowledge of the world, and we also have the same smile, only mine is more lopsided than hers. 

My hair is jet black and goes all the way down to my hips, I'm about average height, around five foot six/ five foot seven. My dad always said that I look like an Egyptian, but that's hardly surprising considering that my mum was an Egyptian. I'm half Egyptian, half American, even though I live in Cairo, Egypt.

I notice behind Hannah, is a really attractive young man. He's tall, about half a head taller than Hannah, which makes him two heads taller than me; he has white- blonde hair, and ageless night dark eyes. He also has _the _most amazing smile. Correction Nila, he's not attractive, he's beautiful. I correct myself.

"Nila? Hi, long time no see." Hannah greets me, she then comes out onto the porch and gives me a great big hug, both of our dads, who are brothers, before Hannah's dad died, always called our hugs "the Snow hugs" for some unknown reason.

"Hi Hannah. How are you?" I ask, in my Egyptian accented English, hugging her back. Of all the cousins that I have, Hannah is my favourite.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She replies, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm a little tired, and my feet feel as though they have been pounded with stones, but other than that, I'm fine." I reply.

Hannah turns around, and taking me by the hand; pulls me inside the mansion.

"Nila, I'd like you to meet my husband, Thierry Descouedres. Thierry? This is the cousin that I have been telling you about, Nila Snow." The young man- Thierry smiles and takes my hand, he then kisses the back of it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Nila." He says; he has a very nice voice.

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply. Turning to face Hannah, I add. "You sure know how to pick them, Hannah. I mean, he's a complete gentleman, a very rare quality in men, not many men are gentlemen."

"Thank you." Both Hannah and Thierry reply in unison. 

I take a look around the foyer and Whoa! Talk about being massive, the mansion is even bigger inside than out. The ceiling of the foyer is _very _high. There are also pillars in specific places, from floor to ceiling; the floor is made from white marble. And of course... a curving staircase.

Plus not to mention paintings and sculptures galore, there are paintings by Monet, da Vinci, Picasso, Bruegel, and other artists that I have never heard of.

"Damn! Nice place you got here." I say, continuing to look around the foyer in awe.

To Thierry I ask. "Do you own this…castle?" 

"Yes. Do you like it?" He replies.

"Oh yeah. Who did you have to kill to get a place like this?" I ask, looking away from the paintings, and at Thierry instead, who smiles at me.

"Well, no one really. It's just been in my family for years. My parents died about four years ago, so legally the mansion belongs to me." He replies, the smile dropping from his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask a question like that." I reply, blushing a little.

Thierry's smile comes back, but it's a little pained.

"That's alright. You didn't know." He replies, giving Hannah a strange look, but I can't figure out what the look is trying to say, so I just ignore it.

"Well, Nila. Let's go see about getting you a room." Hannah says.

"Okay." I reply. I see some movement behind Thierry, and I see a very gorgeous young man, around the same age as Thierry, about nineteen.

He's tall, but about half a head shorter than Thierry, has brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, and dark glasses cover his eyes. He is also wearing a black suit and looks a lot like a young CIA agent.

"Ah, Nilsson. Would you be so kind as to take Nila's bags up to her room, please? I'll show you where it is." Thierry asks the CIA guy.

"Sure thing." The CIA agent – Nilsson replies smiling at me, while taking my bags from me.

All four of us walk up the curving staircase, about two floors up; we stop in front of a door.

Thierry opens the door and leads us in.

"This is it. I hope you like it?" he says to me.

I gasp as I look around the room. This one is at least three times bigger than my own bedroom back in Cairo.

The whole room has a gothic feel to it; the walls are painted in a blood red colour, the ceiling has blood red sheer fabric hanging from it, the same fabric is hanging on the huge four- poster bed. The posts on the bed, as well as the headboard, seem to be made from iron, and are painted black. There is also a black iron type of chandelier hanging from the ceiling; it's that type of chandelier that hung on the ceilings in a medieval castle.

There are heavy blood red and black curtains hanging from the window. Most of the furniture is made from some sort of ebony coloured wood; the dresser, complete with mirror, the bed- side cabinet, the desk, the chair which is also covered in black leather, and the huge walk- in wardrobe, are all made from the ebony wood, the floor is carpeted in blood red and swirls of black, the carpet is so thick, that you can't hear any footsteps. 

"Whoa!" Is all that I could manage to say.

"Hannah told me that you like the whole gothic look. So I had this room made up for you specially." Thierry says, at my shocked expression.

"It's…it's…wow!" I manage to choke out. "I…uh…thank you, Thierry."

"You're welcome. Now, get settled in, and then come down and meet the troops." Thierry replies.

"Troops?" I ask befuddled.

"The rest of the household, only the others. Don't worry, you'll like them." Hannah says, coming to my rescue.

"Oh. Okay." I reply.

"I'll help get you settled in Nila." Hannah continues.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Well, we'll leave you ladies to unpack. Come on Nilsson, I've got to go on an errand." Thierry says to Nilsson.

Both of them walk out the door, leaving my cousin and I behind.

A/N: Please review. Even if you don't like the story, please review. I'll even take flaming, let me know if you like/love or even hate the story.


	2. 2

J.A.K: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry that it went from past tense to present tense. It should be present tense from now on though.

****************************** PART 2 ***********************************

An hour and a half later, Hannah and I collapse on my bed, exhausted from unpacking my things and putting them away.

"Well, that was fun." I say, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah." Hannah replies.

I roll onto my stomach and play with some of Hannah's hair. 

"So. What do you think of Thierry?" She asks.

"Very stunning. He has nice…ah… assets." I stutter.

Hannah mock glares at me, and then laughs.

"I have to agree with you there." She replies, wiggling her eyebrows at me; making me laugh.

"So, how did you guys meet up?" I ask, looking at her. After a moment's hesitation, she answers. There's obviously something she's hiding from me.

"Oh, through my friend Chess. You remember Chess, don't you?" She asks.

"Chess? Give me a description?" I ask, befuddled.

"Short black hair, cat- green eyes, tall, exotic looking. Come on, you remember?" She replies.

"Yes, I remember now. The one who said that if I dressed in Egyptian clothes, and braid my hair, I could pass off as Cleopatra?" I ask.

"That's the one." Hannah replies, laughing at my frowning expression. "But isn't that what everyone says about you?" She adds.

"Yes. It's kind of getting annoying. I guess that's what happens when you've got an Egyptian for a mother?" I reply, speaking quietly, with a hint of bitterness in my voice.

My mother ran off with some guy when I was three, my dad raised me ever since. I figured that my mum was suffering from postnatal depression, and just ran off because she couldn't handle that fact that she had a child to look after. 

She came back a couple of years ago, and told me the truth of why she left. She told me that I was a mistake that the only reason I was born, was because my father wanted a baby. 

That was why she ran off, she had another family with the man she ran off with. I had a feeling that was the reason, but I didn't believe it, not until she told me. Then my father confirmed it for me.

"Nilsson wasn't bad either." I say changing the subject back to the conversation we had before my mother.

"He _was _checking you out. His… girlfriend isn't going to like that." Hannah replies.

"Why are the good ones always taken? They are either married, gay or have a girlfriend." I say, pouting.

"Ooh, Thierry and I are throwing a party in a couple of weeks, maybe you'll meet someone there? It's for the Summer Solstice." Hannah says, tapping me on the arm to get my attention.

"Summer Solstice? What in Isis' name is that?" I ask again befuddled.

"You know, the longest day of the year?" she explains.

"Oh, yes. Now I get you." I reply, finally clicking on to what she's saying.

"Anyway, it's going to be a costume ball. What are you going to go as?" She adds.

"Do I have to dignify that with an answer? Anyone going Egyptian?" I ask.

"Well, I'm going as an Egyptian priestess, and Thierry is going as an Egyptian priest. Of course you're welcome to go as say… an Egyptian princess or something?" She replies. "I'm sure that you'd feel comfortable in that? And besides, you've got the right colouring for that, and also that fact that you're a real Egyptian." She adds.

"Well, another reason to go as an Egyptian." I point out.

"So go as an Egyptian than." Hannah says, laughing.

"Hannah, sweetie? We've just established that I'm going as an Egyptian." I say jokingly.

"Yes, I knew that. She replies. "Well Isis, let's go meet the others."

"Hannah? You _do _know that Isis is a Goddess, right?" I reply.

"Yes Nila, I _do _know that." She says.

"Good. Just checking." I reply.

We both get up off the bed; walk to the door, and out into the opulent looking hallway. 

We walk down the hall, down the curving grand staircase, down yet more halls, and then we come to a stop in front of very expensive looking double doors; they have been painted an ivory colour, with what looks like real golden handles.

Hannah opens the doors, and as soon as we both walk through the doors, approximately thirty heads turn towards my cousin and I.

*          *          *               *              *             *            *           *            *           *           *           *            *                 *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this…this…story. Even if you don't like it story so far, then please let me know about it. Pretty Please?? 


	3. 3

******************************* PART 3 **********************************

"Hey. Everyone, this is my cousin, Nila Snow." Hannah addresses the room, which has now fallen into complete silence. I notice that everyone is in his or her late teens, early twenties. I smile embarrassingly, as I am now the centre of attention.

"Okay. Come and sit down here with me Nila, and Thierry will introduce you to everyone." Hannah says to me, steering me towards a beautiful blood red leather couch.

She sits down beside me, and Thierry gets up and walks towards people, introducing everyone to me. 

"Nila, this is James Rasmussen and Poppy North." He points to a dark haired boy with silvery grey eyes, as he smiles at me, I find it impossible not to smile back. 

The girl next to him has wavy red hair, green eyes and elfin features.

"Beside James and Poppy, is Poppy's twin brother Phil." Thierry continues.

Phil looks nothing like his twin, except for the green eyes. He is tall, athletic looking, and he has blonde hair, instead of red. He's also very attractive, though he's not as beautiful as James, but he's still attractive.

"Next, is Ash Redfern, James' cousin on his mother's side, and Mary- Lynnette Carter." Ash is really beautiful, more so than James. He has ash- blonde hair, and… his eyes seem to change colour, one minute they're green, the next blue, and then they're an amber colour. But that's impossible; nobody's eyes can change colours.

Ash seems to know what I'm thinking; because he winks and has a huge lazy grin plastered on his face. 

Mary- Lynnette has dark wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She's really pretty, and she frowns at Ash.

"Beside Ash and Mary-Lynnette, is Mary – Lynnette's younger brother Mark." Mark looks like his sister, the same dark hair, and bright blue eyes, the only two differences are that Mark's male, and he looks slightly younger than his sister.

"Next is Ash's older sister Rowan, and their younger sisters Kestrel and Jade." Rowan has longish brown hair with natural chestnut highlights, and she also has wise dark brown eyes.

Kestrel has long waist length hair that is the colour of old gold, and she has yellow eyes, a colour that I've never seen in eyes before.

Jade on the other hand, looks nothing like either of her two sisters or her brother Ash; she has hip length white- blonde hair, and silvery- green eyes, I've never seen eyes like hers either. All three girls, like their brother, are inhumanely beautiful.

"Next are Thea and Blaise Harman, they're cousins, and Thea's… boyfriend, Eric Ross." Thea has shoulder length yellow hair, and wise brown eyes. Blaise is her polar opposite; she has waist length black hair, hers is a few shades lighter than mine, like stopped smoke, and silvery grey eyes. Thea and Blaise looks a little like Hannah and me, with the colouring. Blaise also has a figure to stop traffic on a Freeway,; curves galore, and she wears clothes that emphasises each one. Both girls are beautiful.

Eric has sandy coloured hair and green eyes flecked with grey. He's very athletic looking, and also very attractive.

"Next in line, are Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn." Gillian is small and delicate looking; she has silvery white- blonde hair, cut to frame her small face, and violet eyes. Again, I've never seen eyes like that before. Yes, I'm definitely getting freaked out now.

David has dark hair and dark eyes to drown in. Yet again, another attractive male.

"Next are, Rashel Jordan and John Quinn, but please call him Quinn." Rashel has longish jet-black hair, a few shades lighter than mine, and cat green eyes. Quinn has the same jet-black hair as Rashel's, but he has black eyes instead of green. His eyes look like orbs of black ice, but he smiles. 

"Next we have, Jez Redfern, a cousin of Ash, his sisters, and James, and her boyfriend Morgead Blackthorn." Jez has long wild curly red hair, like a flame, and eyes that are neither silver nor blue, but some colour in between.

Morgead has black hair, and emerald green eyes, again, a very beautiful male. Most of the males here are beautiful.

Both Jez and Morgead are dressed like bikers, covered shoulders to toes in black leather.    

"Then we have Delos Redfern, another cousin, and his girlfriend Maggie Neely." 

Delos has dark hair and yellow eyes, like Kestrel. He's also beautiful. 

Maggie has fox coloured hair and dark eyes.

"Sitting beside them, is Maggie's older brother Miles." Miles is the spitting image of his little sister only he's male. He's also extremely cute.

"Moving on to Raksha Keller, or Keller is what she prefers to be called, and Galen Drache." Keller has long waist length black hair, and silvery grey eyes. 

Galen on the other hand has golden hair and golden- green eyes. The only time I've seen eyes like his, were on a leopard.

"Next are Nissa Johnson, Winfrith Arlin, Winnie for short, and Iliana Dominick- Harman." Nissa has minx hair, and dark eyes.

Winnie has curly red hair, and dancing green eyes, much like Poppy.

Iliana on the other hand, looks like an angel; she has silvery white- blonde hair, and violet eyes. She looks a tiny bit like Gillian, but more angelic, she seems to be so delicate that you wouldn't want to touch her for fear of breaking her.

"So now you know everyone here." Thierry finishes, breaking through my thoughts.

As soon as he says this, a girl with odd silvery brown hair and strange amber eyes, walks in through the doors.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Lupe Acevedo. Lupe this is Nila Snow, Hannah's cousin." He introduces us.

"Hi Nila." Lupe says with a smile.

"Hey." I reply back, shyly.

"That's a nice accent. Where are you from?" She asks curiously.

"Cairo." I reply.

"Really? You come from Egypt? Cool! You look like an Egyptian." She says getting excited.

"Yeah. Thanks." I reply, trying my best to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Hannah snickers at me, which earns her a look from everyone in the room.

The door opens again, and in walks Nilsson with his arms around a girl that looks exactly like Thierry.

"Oh, Nila, this is my twin sister Kali Descouedres. Kali, this is Hannah's cousin, Nila Snow." Thierry says. 

So that's why she looks like Thierry then. I think to myself.

"Hi Nila." Kali says.

"Hi Kali." I reply.

"Nila? That's a beautiful name." She adds.

"Thank you. My dad is an archaeologist and is obsessed with Egypt, so when I was born he called me Nila after the River Nile." I reply softly.

"Did you know that there was an Egyptian princess called Nila?" Kali asks.

"I've heard different versions of the story. She was betrothed to Prince Horus, but she mysteriously disappeared the night before they were to marry. No one knows what happened to her." I reply.

"Some say she was murdered, but they never found the body. Others say that she ran away, but no one knows where she ran off to." Kali continues.

"Kali?" Thierry begins.

"Yes Thierry?" Kali replies, looking at her brother.

"Are you doing anything of extreme importance right now?" He continues.

"No. Why?" She answers.

"Would you be so kind as to give Nila the grand tour of the mansion?" He finishes.

"Sure thing. That is, if Nila wants the grand tour shown by me?" She asks, looking in my direction.

"Not at all. That is, if _you _don't mind?" I reply.

"I don't mind. Come on then, tour time." Kali says. 

She turns around, goes up to Nilsson and gives him a quick peck on the lips, and then she whispers something in his ear.

She walks to the door, and then pauses, waiting for me to catch up.

*         *           *            *            *           *           *           *          *           *           *            *           *          *         *       *

A/N: Boun giorno. Medusa Descouedres here. Questions? Comments? Just click on the button that says'submit review.' And I'll be happy to answer any quetsions that you guys might have. I'm getting desperate here aren't I? ::shurgs, and speaks in a whiny voice:: I can't help it, it runs in the family. The aliens made me do it, they possessed me...  Uh-oh, here they come, they're gonna get me, they're gonna anal probe me. Nooooooooooooooooooo ::fades into the night::

I know, I know. I'm weird. No wait a minute, it's the whole world that's insane, not me... anyways, review please, it only takes a few minutes.


	4. 4

***************************** PART 4 ************************************

After being here a few weeks, and getting to know some of the people here, I feel as though I belong here. I've never felt like I actually belonged anywhere, but here, it feels like home.

I eventually find my way around the mansion without any assistance from any of the others. I noticed something the first week I came here, about all of the staff that I have seen so far, _and_ with most of the people that I was introduced to. All of them have a few things in common, that I've never seen in anybody else before. 

Firstly is the fact that they are all young, mostly in their late teens, some of them even look to be in their early twenties.

The second thing is, that they are all beautiful; none of them are even remotely unattractive. Most of them seem to be almost _inhumanely _beautiful, but I've never been one to pry into other people's business.

Then there's another thing with the "friends" of Hannah and Thierry, and that is most of them are in pairs. I understand that they've got boyfriends and girlfriends, but they seem to be more than that, but I don't know what.

My dad always said that I've got in instinct for noticing this kind of thing.

I walk down the hall, and come to the door to Thierry's office, I'm in a very bad mood today, but I have no idea why. 

Thierry called to see me for some unknown reason, that's why I'm here.

I knock on the door and wait for a few seconds.

"Come in." I hear Thierry say from the other side.

I open the door and walk into his very opulent and well-furnished office. Built into one wall is a very long and narrow fish tank, with a lot of fish; there are little tiny neon fish with their iridescent colours. There are quite a few angelfish, some very huge goldfish and a very enormous dark grey fish with big bulging eyes.

The entire wall opposite is just one enormous fish tank, boy this guy really loves fish, I think to myself.

I stare at the tank that makes up that one wall, and look inside. The water appears to be dark, and the tank itself seems to be empty. But as I step closer, completely ignoring Thierry who is looking at me, something huge comes, no _flies _towards me, it takes a while for my brain to figure out what it is.

The thing is jet black on top, with a pure white underbelly.

"Do you like it?" Thierry comes up right behind me; I hadn't even heard him come up.

"Yeah, biggest manta ray I've ever seen." I reply awestruck, still looking at the manta ray. 

"Yeah. He's the biggest manta ray known to man." He explains

"You sure do like fish." I say, gesturing to his other fish tank, then back at the ray.

No wonder I thought the thing flew towards me, those fins really look like wings.

"Really? How can you tell? Is it _that _obvious that I like fish?" Thierry replies jokingly.

"Hmm. I don't know." I reply playfully. "Does it have a name?" I ask nodding to the ray.

"No. What do you think I should call him?" Thierry asks.

 I cock my head to the side, thinking about a name.

"How about Ray?" I reply. "Ooh, or maybe Sting." I add, being funny.

"He's a manta ray, not a sting ray." He replies impatiently.

"I was being funny Thierry. Lighten up will you?" I reply dryly.

"Yes, well. If you would learn to stop joking about, and start being serious, then maybe people will take you seriously. People can't tell if you're being serious or if you're joking." Thierry replies.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I ask, my anger coming back at full force.

"It means that you are always joking about." He says, matter-of-factly. "Besides, you can't joke your way through life." He adds.

"Yeah, well. You're always so serious all the time, that's why you don't know how to take a joke, or even crack a smile." I reply nastily.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you today? You have been grouchy all morning." Thierry points out.

"I'm always grouchy." I mumble to myself, but obviously Thierry over heard.

"You can't be grouchy all your life." He replies.

"At least I have a life!" I say to him, with poison in my voice.

"I have a life too." He answers.

"Really? What kind of life? One where you do a lot of paper work?" I say, pointing to his desk, which has literally mountains of paper on it. "Or running a mansion? You're a kid like me, you shouldn't be doing things like this." I add.

"I am _not _a kid. I am much older than I look. Believe me when I say that looks can be deceiving." Thierry replies in a deadly voice.

"Yeah? How old are you anyways? Nineteen? Twenty? I'd say twenty-one at most." I say. I realise that I am treading on thin ice here, but I don't care.

"Neither. Try along the lines of thirty-five to forty thousand years." He replies dryly.

"Yeah. Right." I say sarcastically.

"I am." Thierry argues.

"Whatever." I reply. "You know something? My life _is _hard. It's hard being seventeen, and a girl." I add.

"You think that's hard? Try living _my _life. I do mostly everything around here. I do paperwork, I have to file things in a certain order, things aren't allowed to go out of this mansion without me reading it over to make sure that everything is fine, I have to proofread everything, I have to arrange meetings, I have to pay off bills, I have to go out of the country every now and then, and most importantly I have to make sure that everything runs smoothly around here. I have very little time for myself, and I have even little time than that to spend with my wife, who just happens to be your cousin. Like I said, try living my life, than you'll see whose life is the hardest." Thierry is close to both yelling and crying. But I can't help wanting to hurt him. I've been hurt once too many times in my life, that if anybody tries to be friends with me, I automatically push them away.

"I wish to the Goddess, that you'd live my life, and I can live yours. Then we'll see whose live is the hardest." I say through clenched teeth. I'm on the verge of tears myself, but I'm still angry with him. I have no idea of the consequences of my words.

"So do I." Thierry replies.

I turn around and storm out of Thierry's office and slam the door shut behind me.

*       *          *           *            *             *          *           *          *           *           *          *          *         *          *       *       

A/N: (Thierry to Hannah) "Oh no, run for your life Hannah. Medusa is here."

(Hannah to Thierry) "Run my love, quick before she asks us to review her story."

(Thierry to Hannah) "Not just us. (Thierry to whomever reads this) Please just review her dammed story then maybe she'll shut up, and stop asking for reviews."

(Medusa to Thierry) "Hey! Watch it pal, I give you your twin sister, don't make me take her away again."

(Thierry to Medusa) "You wouldn't dare."

(Medusa to Thierry) "Watch me. 

Medusa gets on her computer and is about to erase Thierry's win sister Kali, when all of a sudden…

(Thierry to Medusa) "Noooooooooooooooo!! Please. I'll do anything. Just don't erase Kali.

Thierry sniffs as tears well up in his eyes.

(Medusa to Thierry) "Anything?"

Thierry nods his head. "Anything." 

(Medusa to Thierry) "Fine. Then you can tell all of the nice people who have read my story so far to review."

(Thierry) :: in a small childlike voice:: "Please all you nice people, review this story, tell Medusa how much you like/dislike it. If you don't, then she'll erase my twin. And I don't want to loose Kali again…" Thierry breaks of and cries.


	5. 5

***************************** PART 5 ************************************ 

I wake up the next morning feeling extremely weird. I think that I just slept on too long, that's why I feel strange.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, and then head to the bathroom.

I glance sleepily at my reflection, and then I look down at the sink. Something dawned on me, so I jerk my head up to look into the mirror, and get the shock of a lifetime.

"No! It can't be. This cannot be happening." I mutter to myself. 

I rub my eyes, and then look at my reflection again.

The reflection hasn't changed. 

I open my mouth, and let out a blood-curdling scream.

*                             *                             *                            *                                    *

"Omigod, Omigod!" I repeat over and over. "I'm not me anymore. I look like… Thierry!" I say to myself.

I look into the mirror for about the millionth time, and low and behold, I still look exactly like Thierry.

My hair is not longer jet black, but white blonde, it doesn't go all the way down to my hips, but sits messily over my forehead.

My eyes aren't grey, but night dark, not exactly black, but near enough.

I glance down at my chest, and find that there's nothing there, but a well built chest.

My breasts have gone, and so has my womanly figure.

I'm taller than before, about a foot and a half taller.

I don't _look like _Thierry. I _am _Thierry.

A few minutes later, a scream, much like my own, breaks my train of thought.

Five minutes later, I see… myself come running in through my door, or rather someone that looks like me. 

I'm assuming that it's Thierry in my body.

He/she glances at me, and then screams. Boy, I never thought that my screams sounded like that. I feel as if my eardrums are exploding.

"What have you done? What have you done?" Thierry screams at me.

"Me? I haven't done anything." I scream at him back. My voice is a few octaves lower than usual. Though I'm not surprised, since it's Thierry's voice I'm using. 

"What do you mean, you haven't done anything? I'm in your body and you're in mine. We've switched bodies!" He shrieks in my high-pitched girly voice.

"Oh sure, blame me. Everyone _always _blames me. Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe _you _were the one that has done something?" I scream back at him. 

He flops down onto my bed, and a few seconds later, I follow suit.

"Okay then. If you haven't done anything and I haven't done anything. Then who did?" He says calming down, and talking normally.

"I don't know." I reply. "So what are we going to do?"

"Okay. Firstly we'll get dressed, and then afterwards we'll try to figure this whole mess out." Thierry replies. "Hannah's not going to like this." He mutters under his breath, but for some reason I can hear what he has just said.

"Forget Hannah! Let's just get dressed, like you said, and than figure this out." I say. 

I sound weird talking with Thierry's voice than with my own.

"Okay, you're gonna have to come with me, so that I can get your clothes to put on, because quite frankly, I don't think that any of my clothes are going to fit me." I add, walking to the door.

I pause at the door waiting for Thierry to catch up.

*                         *                     *                      *                         *                           *

Once the two of us are through Thierry's door, we sneak in quietly so as not to disturb Hannah, but when I look towards the bed, I find that it's empty. Hannah is nowhere to be seen.

"I don't like the looks of this." I whisper to Thierry. "Where's Hannah?" I add looking around the large gorgeous bedroom for my cousin.

"I don't know. She was here when I left. Maybe she's in the bathroom, or maybe she's somewhere downstairs." He replies. 

It sounds strange hearing us talking in each other's voice.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" I ask, looking around the room again, but this time in search for a wardrobe, but not finding one.

"Over here." He replies, still in a whisper. 

He walks towards one of the walls. As I approach it myself, I see an outline of two doors. 

Thierry opens the doors, and reveals a walk-in wardrobe that is the full height of the wall, and it goes deep inside.

"Your wardrobe is hidden into the wall?" I ask him.

"Yes. It takes up less space this way." Thierry replies. 

"Clever." I reply, smiling slightly.

"Thanks." He answers, smiling himself.

I look through the wardrobe, and pull out a gorgeous black silk shirt. 

I rummage around the wardrobe for a descent pair of trousers to wear, and finally settle for a pair of Levi's. Thierry comes up behind me and hands me a pair of black socks, and a pair of black leather DM boots.

I quickly throw his clothes on and then we head out of his room.

Just as we are at the door, Hannah comes out of the en suite bathroom, wearing a little towel around her, her fair hair dripping wet.

Steam follows her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I don't think she sees us, so I turn to Thierry.

"Go, go, go!" I whisper, practically lifting Thierry and carry him out the door.

"Thierry? Is that you?" I hear Hannah ask just as the door closes.

"Uh-oh." I whisper. "What do I do?"

"Answer her. Tell her that you and I have some work to do." Thierry answers.

"Uh. Yes Hannah, it's me. I'm going to be with Nila for a while. She's helping me with some work. I'll see you later." I answer Hannah, trying to keep the steadiness in my voice.

"Okay. See you later." She replies through the closed door.

"Bye." I say.

Both Thierry and I run down the hall and into my gothic themed bedroom.

I close the door, and then slide down it, where I sit on the floor.

"Phew, that was close." I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Thierry replies breathlessly.

"Okay, let's get you some clothes." I say to him.

"I think that's a good idea." He replies.

*          *          *          *          *             *            *            *            *               *              *            *           *          *       *

A/N: (Ash to all of the lovely people who have read up to this part) "Well ladies…"

(Mary-Lynnette) "ASH!! There's a good chance that there are guys here too y'know."

(Ash) "Sorry Mare. Okay ladies _and _gentlemen. Medusa has asked me to ask all of you to review."

(Blaise comes in) "Yes _gentle_men, review this…story. If you do, you'll make me very happy."

(Ash) "And all the ladies who review will make me very happy as well." Ash winks and smiles.

(Mary- Lynnette) "And I'm gonna throw up! Grow up you two, if the nice people out there don't want to review, stop harassing them."

(Ash and Blaise) "We're not harassing anybody."

(Mare) "Whatever."


	6. 6

From here on in, Nila and Thierry are in each other's bodies. Just in case anyone gets slightly confused.

This is supposed to be slightly comical, but it might not seem that way.

***************************** PART 6 ************************************

A few minutes later, Thierry is sitting on my bed dressed in my blue jeans, Nike trainers and my purple velvet shirt.

I have to brush his hair, or should I say my hair? For him, because he can't do it himself, I then put it back in my black velvet scrunchie.

"Okay. Now what are we going to do?" I ask the most obvious question.

"I have no idea." Thierry replies.

"Well, we have to tell someone. I mean, we certainly can't keep this from everyone." I point out.

"You're right. But we'll only tell the people that I trust completely." He advises. "Are you alright?" He asks noticing me struggling to breathe.

"No. I feel as though my chest is being crushed… or rather, your chest feels as though it's being crushed." I answer his question and wincing in pain at the same time.

My gaze goes from looking Thierry in the eye, down to the neck, where my gaze just lingers.

I feel strange, my teeth and gums feel very tingly. Plus I can't seem to tear my gaze from Thierry's temporary neck.

There is something in there that I need to tap into, something that he has that I need.

The spasm of pain becomes worse and I feel my canine teeth being to elongate into sharper, longer, more efficient and manageable fangs.

Wait a minute! Fangs?

"Thierry? What's happening to me?" I ask, as I put my finger into my mouth, or rather Thierry's finger into Thierry's mouth, and feel fangs there.

"Remember yesterday when you were trying to guess my age? And I said to try along the lines of thirty- five to forty thousand years old?" He asks.

I merely nod at his question.

"Well, it's the truth." Thierry replies.

"Huh?" I ask, befuddled.

"I'm a very old and ancient vampire, or at least I was until we switched bodies. That's why you feel fangs in your – my – mouth. The pain that you are feeling means that you are going into bloodlust." He explains.

"In English please Thierry, or Egyptian, I'll understand you a bit better if you use either of those languages." I gasp out.

"What I mean is, that if you don't drink blood now, you could attack someone and kill them without meaning to. And if you don't feed from someone, and soon, you could die." Thierry explains better.

"Oh. Okay then. Where am I going to get blood from?" I ask another obvious question.

Thierry tilts his head – my head – to the side.

"Uh-uh. I'm not going to bite my own neck. I might do something that I'll regret." I argue, shaking my head, but still not able to avert my gaze from his neck.

"Nila? You have to. You have no choice. Besides, I'll stop you from doing any damage." He says.

"Fine. But if something bad happens, don't blame me. I was the voice of reason here." I reply.

Thierry opens a couple of buttons on my velvet shirt and tilts his head to the side.

"Okay. Do I bite the jugular vein or do I bite somewhere else? I've never done this before." I ask, uncertain of what to do.

"Bite here." Thierry points to just below the jugular, and then he pulls me down towards the part of the neck he is pointing to.

I slip my temporary fangs into Thierry's temporary neck, followed by my lips.

I feel the blood pouring into my mouth; at first I'm disgusted at the thought of drinking blood. But once I've tapped into the vein, and blood pours into my mouth, I feel as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

And the taste… it's like nothing I have ever tasted before. It tastes exotic, with a slight burning sensation. 

I can see something strange; it looks like the glow of a campfire. It's a nice glowing red, then it turns orange, then yellow, then white, and then it goes back to yellow, orange and then red.

I hear Thierry saying something, but I can't make out what it is he's saying.

***Nila? That's enough. Anymore and you'll kill me*** I hear his voice inside my head, louder than before.

Reluctantly, I pull back slightly. There is still some blood trickling from the two holes in his neck. The blood trickles down his throat; and I stick my tongue out and gently lick the wound clean.

After that, I pull back to see that Thierry is pale, and swaying slightly, his eyes closing slowly.

"Thierry? Are you alright?" I ask him, concern showing clearly on my face, and it sounds clearly in my voice.

"I'll be fine." He replies, his eyes almost shutting completely. "That felt a hell of a lot nicer than the first time I was bitten. The first time felt as if my throat was being ripped out." He adds in an almost dreamlike voice.

"Here, lie down on the bed and rest a while." I say, getting off the bed and pulling the covers back.

Thierry climbs into the bed, and then lies down.

I pull the covers up around him, before he falls asleep; he looks up at me with heavy eyelids.

"Go find Hannah. Tell her what's happened to us." Thierry whispers.

"Thierry? _Are _you alright? You're not going to die or anything?" I ask.

He laughs at that.

"Of course not. I'm fine, just tired. You just took enough blood to make me sleepy, that's all." He replies, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Okay. I'll go find Hannah. I'll bring her here." I agree to his request.

"Hmm-hmm." He says before he falls asleep.

*      *            *          *               *               *            *                  *              *              *            *             *            *         *

(Damon Salvatore walks out on stage) "Now I know that I am not in this story like the first three. But Medusa gave me my soulmate Judith Blair, who is actually named after Medusa. So anyways, I owe her for that. She tells me that I am very popular amongst the ladies here. Anyways. Please review this amazing girl's story.

(Stefan, Damon's younger brother comes on stage) "Yes, please review this amazing young woman's story."

(Damon and Stefan together) "Grazie." 


	7. 7

**************************** PART 7 *************************************

I find Hannah in one of Thierry's many libraries. She is curled up in an overstuffed black leather armchair, reading a big black leather bound book.

"Hannah? Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask her.

She looks up and smiles at me.

"Of course Thierry. What's wrong?" She replies.

I suddenly remember that I am Thierry and not Nila. I don't answer her question; instead I just look at the floor.

"Thierry? What is it?" She asks.

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. She leans forwards to kiss me, when I pull back.

"What's the matter?" Hannah now looks worried.

"I…uh…I don't know how to tell you this…but…I…" I manage to stammer.

"It's Okay. You can tell me anything." She grabs my hand, and then pulls her hand back looking completely horrified.

"You are _not _Thierry! Who are you?" She asks, panic evident in her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." I mutter.

"Try me." Hannah demands.

"Okay. But first you've got to promise me some things. Firstly, don't scream. Secondly, don't run away from me, I'm not going to hurt you. Thirdly, don't laugh this is no laughing matter. And lastly, please believe me. Okay. Can you promise me those things?" I ask, no plead.

"Okay, I promise. Who are you?" She demands again.

"You're right, I'm not Thierry. I'm actually Nila." I look down at myself. "In some form." I add silently.

"Nila?" Hannah asks, disbelievingly. "You can't be Nila?"

"I am. Ask me something that only Nila would know?" I say to her.

"Alright. What dad your dad gave me as a present, when you and he came over from Cairo a few years ago?" She asks.

"That's easy. He gave you a pendant with a scarab beetle encased in amber." I reply.

"Fine. What does that necklace mean?" She adds.

"Legend has it that if you wear a scarab beetle, it brings you luck. But the bite of a scarab is deadly." I reply in a voice that sounds as though I'm reciting from a book.

"Nila? It _is _you! How did you get like this? And where's Thierry?" Hannah asks, coming up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Don't know. Thierry's asleep in my bed and he's in my body." I reply. "By the way. How did you know that I wasn't Thierry?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, firstly Thierry never pulled back when I went to give him a kiss." She starts.

"And what else? I know that he's a…vampire." I tell her.

"Well. Secondly… I didn't feel the soulmate link when I held your hand." She finishes.

"Soulmate link?" I ask befuddled.

"Your soulmate is your one true love, the other half of you. It's hard to live without your soulmate, once you have found them." Hannah explains. "Just ask Thierry. He'll tell you how hard it is."

"What do you mean?" I ask, again befuddled. 

I wish to the Goddess that people would stop befuddling me.

"To cut a long story short. I'm an old soul; I've been reincarnated quite a few times. The vampire that made Thierry a vampire killed me in every one of my lives from my second life. Oh, Thierry killed me in my first life by accident. He's still living with the guilt of that." She explains the last part to me at my confused look. "So Thierry had to live without me until I was re-born." 

"Oh." I reply to her explanation.

"Come on, let's go and see Thierry." Hannah suggests. "By the way. Why is Thierry asleep, he went to bed early last night, he was sound asleep when I came up to bed." She adds.

"Oh, he told me that I was going into bloodlust, so he forced me to drink my own blood. And I made him tired afterwards. You could say I kind of knocked him out." I explain the situation to her.

"Hmm." She replies, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

Both of us walk out of the library and find our way to my bedroom. Thierry is still unconscious, so Hannah decides to let him sleep it off.

In the meantime, the pair of us sit down and talk about what happened to Thierry and me. 

*         *           *          *           *             *          *            *           *           *           *       *          *               *          *       *

(Julian walks out on stage) "I have reluctantly…

(Medusa) "JULIAN!!"

(Julian) "Sorry Medusa. I have _gladly _taking some time from stalking Jenny to ask you all nicely ::gets very vicious:: Please will you review this story. You know Medusa, I shouldn't be doing this."

(Medusa) "Why not?"

(Julian) "Maybe it's because I don't like you. Or maybe it's because you haven't written any stories about me."

(Medusa) "If you do this for me, then I will write out one about you."

(Julian) "Promise?"

(Medusa) "I promise."

(Julian) "Okay. Will all of you nice people out there please review this story? If you don't Medusa won't write a fanfic with me in it."


	8. 8

******************************** PART 8 *********************************

An hour later, Thierry wakes up convincing us that he's fine.

"You know, we should tell the others what happened." I suggest.

"You're right, we should." Thierry agrees, stifling a yawn.

"Still tired?" I ask him.

"Just a little." He replies, yawning for real this time.

"Yeah. Humans tend to get tired a lot, even after they've had enough sleep. You've probably worn my body out. Either that or I've drained too much blood." I point out.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'm glad that I'm a vampire." Thierry says smiling. "Or I was."

"You haven't eaten in about thirty-five to forty thousand years, have you?" I ask him.

He looks at me funny before replying.

"Not one that has satisfied my hunger properly. I have occasionally eaten since becoming a vampire, but it hasn't done much good." He answers. "Why?"

"Just don't go overboard with the eating. And do regular sit-ups about an hour after you eat. I usually do about a hundred a day." I reply. "What?" I ask after both Thierry and Hannah give me funny looks. "I didn't get that figure for nothing." I add.

"Come on Ladies." Hannah starts, breaking into our conversation and getting a look from Thierry. "Stop giving commands and let's go tell the others what has happened to the both of you." She finishes.

She gets off the bed and heads out the door. She pauses in the hallway, looking back to see if Thierry and I will follow, which we do, like the good people we are.

*                   *                   *                   *                 *                 *                  *           

"So…you're Thierry?" Gillian starts, pointing at Thierry who is in my body. "And you're Nila?" She finishes, pointing at me in Thierry's body.

"Yes. The only thing is neither of us know how we got this way." Thierry replies.

"I think it has something to do with Nila saying that she wished to the Goddess that you could live each other's life." Thea suggests. "But Nila can't take all of the blame. Thierry you said so yourself that you agreed to what Nila wished for. So you are partly to blame as well." She adds.

"Thierry, didn't you say that you were a witch before becoming a vampire?" Delos asks.

"Yes. Why?" Thierry replies.

"Well…when you agreed with Nila to live each other's life, maybe you cast some sort of spell and didn't realise it." Delos continues.

"Maybe. Or maybe Nila is a witch on her mother's side?" Thierry suggests.

He looks over at me for confirmation.

I shrug before answering.

"I haven't seen my mother since I was three. I _did _see her a few years ago. But I don't know if she's a witch or not." I answer his question. "Is there any way to find out?" I ask.

"There might be." Thea replies. "Firstly I'll need your mother's maiden name, then Blaise and I will look it up and see if your part witch.

"Okay. Her maiden name was…come to think of it, her maiden name was exactly the same as yours and Blaise's." I tell her.

"You mean 'Harman'?" Thea asks.

"Yes. Kind of a weird name for someone Egyptian born." I answer thoughtfully.

"Then she's a witch." She replies.

"Actually, my mother's maiden name was Harman-Redfern. What does that mean?" I ask, already afraid of the answer.

"It means that she is half witch, half vampire." Thierry replies. "Which means that you are half human, one quarter vampire and one quarter witch." He adds.

"The Council is just gonna love this." Ash mutters to no one in particular.

"What Council?" I demand, starting to panic.

"The Night World Council." Quinn offers.

"You see, it's forbidden for a Night Person to tell a human about the Night World. And it is also forbidden for a Night Person to fall in love with a human." Quinn explains.

"Jez is half vampire half human." Morgead starts. "When the Night World Council was told about her, by one of our old gang sold her out, they tried t kill her." He finishes.

"What happened?" I ask, getting interested in this conversation.

"Jez vaporised the Night People who were sent after her." Iliana pipes up.

"Vaporised?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah. You see four Wild Powers were born to either help or destroy the world." Thierry begins. "The four who were born to do this are Jez, Delos, Iliana and Kali. Two years ago on the Millennium there was a battle between Circle Daybreak, that's us, and the Night World. The Night World wanted to destroy the humans so that the vampires could rule the world again. The race that ruled the first world was the shapeshifters and Dragons, who were the strongest shapeshifters. But a bunch of volcanoes became active and that world ended in fire, that world lasted for about ten thousand years. The Dragons on the other hand were put to sleep, except for the Dragon princess; she was too young to be put to sleep. The witches raised her, and she started the Drache family. Galen is a descendant of hers, he's a prince, so is Delos, but he's a vampire prince."

"The second world was ruled by the witches, they did better than the shapeshifters. But then came the ice age which came ten thousand years later. There was also the Night Wars; were the vampires fought the witches. Then after that the vampires, who also lasted for ten thousand years, ruled the third world but a flood came, and human civilisation has ruled ever since. But the Millennium marked the end of human civilisation, but with all four of the Wild Powers, we defeated the Night World. There are still Night People out there, just not as many as there were." Thierry finishes with a sigh.

"The original Council was destroyed, but now there is a new Council. But hopefully they won't do anything out of proportion, as we've still got the Wild Powers, as you can see." Galen, usually so quiet, speaks up for the first time. 

"Anyway. The penalty for breaking either of the rules of the Night World is immediate death for both the humans and the Night People that broke the rules. That's the reason why the Council ordered Jez to be killed." Thierry continues.

"You mean that if this Night World Council finds out that I'm a human/vampire/witch they'll order me killed?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"I'm afraid so." Thierry replies equally quiet.

"Great. Just my luck." I say in a whiny voice.

"Oh but I wouldn't worry if I were you. The Council probably doesn't even know you exist." Ash says, smirking faintly.

"I hope they don't know." I reply.

"So Nila?" Eric asks. "What are you going to do on your first day as a man?"

"I have no idea." I reply.

*          *           *            *           *              *               *           *           *         *         *                *           *         *       *

Gets down on knees. Please, please, please review or else I'll kill this cute little innocent kitten. ::produces a kitten attached to ten sticks of dynamite:: you have ten minutes to review, or the kitten gets it.


	9. 9

*************************** PART 9 **************************************

After the discussion on what to do about Thierry and my situation, Thea came up with the idea to call in Mother Cybele and the Maiden Aradia. Hopefully they'll be able to help Thierry and me out. 

I'm told that they are two of the Inner Circle, who are a group of powerful witches. If both Maiden and Mother don't know what to do, then the rest of the Inner Circle will have to be called in. And if they can't help us, then both of us might not be able to get our own bodies back.

Thierry and I have spent time together; we are now sitting in his bedroom talking tings over.

"I _still _can't get over the fact that I'm part vampire and part witch." I mutter to myself.

"I should have known. Should have sensed it in you. It was probably your human side that stopped me sensing it." Thierry says.

"Maybe." I reply.

I lie down on Thierry's bed and start to sing to myself.

_"You just got out of school last year,_

_And all your friends ask "Hey what you doing here?"_

_Somehow you just can't mix with kids your age._

_She knows what she likes!_

_I know you're looking much older now,_

_But you ain't figured out life somehow,_

_You gotta different number on every page._

_She knows, she knows what she wants."_

_"Crazy, crazy,_

_You amaze me._

_Crazy, Lady,_

_Rearrange me._

_Crazy, Baby,_

_I'm so in love with you right now._

_Oh. Oh."_

_"You're growing up before your time,_

_You think everybody's saying, "Ooh, but you're looking fine."_

_You're learning fast, you sure have come a long way._

_She knows what she likes!_

_I know you don't think much of me,_

_And you got plans on just what you ought to be._

_You've got a different face for everyday._

_She knows, she knows what she wants."_

_ "Crazy, crazy,_

_You amaze me._

_Crazy, Lady,_

_ Rearrange me._

_Crazy, Baby,_

_I'm so in love with you right now._

_Oh. Oh."_

_"Crazy, crazy,_

_You amaze me._

_Crazy, Lady_

_Rearrange me._

_Crazy, Baby,_

_I'm so in love with you right now._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa._

"What are you singing" Thierry asks me after I've finished singing.

"Oh. It's a song that 'Mud' sung. It's called 'Crazy.'" I reply.

"Mud?" He asks, this time it's he who is befuddled.

"Yeah. A seventies band that my dad listens to all the time. They're British." I reply sheepishly.

"Never heard of them." Thierry admits.

"Well, maybe you've heard this song. I'm only going to sing the chorus. It's a Christmas song, but maybe you've heard it." I say. 

I clear my throat and start singing "It'll be lonely this Christmas."

_"It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold._

_It'll be lonely this Christmas, lonely and cold._

_It'll be cold, so cold without you to hold._

_This Christmas."_

"Yes. I have heard that one. It's one of my favourite Christmas songs." Thierry nods his head and smiles.

"Mud sung that song as well. I love that song too, I sing it all the time." I reply.

"Do you sing a lot?" He asks.

"Yeah. I sing when I'm nervous, scared or excited. It calms my nerves down." I reply.

That was one of my biggest secrets; I'm kind of embarrassed for him finding out.

"Although I get really self-conscious when someone else is listening." I add.

"Sorry." He says. "I'm sure you have a nice singing voice." He apologises.

"_You _have a nice singing voice." I reply. "Do you not sing?"

"No." He replies.

"Too much of a man to sing?" I ask, smirking slightly.

"Too much work more like." Thierry replies dryly.

"You know, you should slow down. Take a break every once in a while. Relax. Open up your belt and explode." I tell him smiling.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?" He asks jokingly.

"I never said that. I meant to relax. Have some fun. Stop doing so much work." I explain.

"If I don't do the work, who will?" Thierry asks, lying down beside me.

"Your staff. Or employ someone to do the things you do here." I reply.

"Yeah. But I still have to proofread everything. Correct mistakes, and the lot." He points out.

"So. Employ someone who's good at that. You need some time to yourself, and you need to spend sometime with Hannah." I suggest.

"I'll think about it." Is his only reply to the whole subject.

"Thierry?" I ask. 

"Yes?" He replies.

"Explain the whole Night World thing. And about Circle Daybreak?" I continue.

"More or less explain my life story, and how the Night World and Circle Daybreak came about?" He asks.

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" I ask.

"Do _you_?" Thierry asks in return.

"Now you're just doing that to annoy me. Aren't you?" I demand, smiling at him.

"Yes I am." He replies, smiling as well.

"Go on then. Explain everything to me?" I ask.

"There is no cure for becoming a vampire. Well actually there is." Thierry says after he explains his life story.

"What is it?" I ask him. "Why haven't you cured yourself?" 

Thierry gives me a faint smile and chuckles slightly.

"The cure for vampirism is a wooden stake through the heart, decapitation or fire. I was going to cure myself, but I'll tell you why I didn't." 

I really stepped into that one. Nice going Nila. I think to myself.

"I didn't kill myself, because when I accidentally killed Hannah she made me promise not to kill anyone, and not to kill myself."

"Maya had a son called Red Fern as I already said. He more or less started the Redfern family. Rowan, Ash, Kestrel, Jade, James, Jez and Delos are all descended from Red Fern.

Thea, Blaise, Poppy, Phil, Gillian and Iliana are all descended from Hellewise. 

The Redferns are like the royal family of vampires, the Harmans are like royal family of witches and the Draches _are_ the royal family of the shapeshifters. Galen is the Son of the First House of shapeshifters, that's why he's a prince."

"Delos is a prince because back in the sixteenth or seventeenth century Hunter Redfern had a son called Chervil, whom Hunter didn't know about. Chervil ran away from home and became King of the Dark Kingdom, the castle was called Black Dawn; a secret kingdom in the middle of Washington D.C. Chervil had a son called Tormentil.

Hunter couldn't have children, so he married Maeve Harman the leader of the Harmans back in the sixteen hundreds."

"Hunter wanted a son; an heir, but because he didn't know about Chervil, he didn't have an heir. Maeve gave birth to four daughters, their names were Garnet, Lily, Dove and Roseclear. Garnet, Lily and Dove were raised as vampires, but Roseclear was raised as a witch and kept away from Hunter. Since Garnet was the only one of Hunter's daughters to have children, Hunter let them carry on the Redfern name. 

For witches, it's the female who carries the name, if a female witch gets married, her husband takes on her name rather than the female taking on her husband's name." 

"Lily was vaporised by Jez four years ago. And Dove was killed when she was in her late teens, in 1639. Quinn had wanted to marry Dove, so Hunter had made him into a vampire. Quinn and Dove went to Quinn's father and told him what happened, and his father killed Dove."

"All modern day Harmans are descended from Roseclear and have a little bit of vampire blood in them. It's the same with the modern day Redferns; they have a little bit of witch blood in them. Except for Delos, so far he's the only modern day Redfern to be free of witch blood. Delos vaporised Hunter about three years ago."

"Whoa." I reply to Thierry's story. "You mean to tell me that you have royalty living with you?" I add.

"Yes. I'm something of royalty myself; I am a Lord. All of the Night People call me the Lord of the Night World." He answers with a sigh. "And Hannah is called 'Lady Hannah' here. But she tells everyone not to call her Lady Hannah. Only the staff calls her Lady Hannah though." He adds with a faint smile.

"Great. I'm related to a Lord and Lady. Just my luck." I mumble to myself.

Thierry grins at my expression. "If Hannah is my cousin, what does that make you? My cousin-in-law?" I ask seriously.

He lets out a soft chuckle at my question.

"Something like that." He replies with another grin.   

"So…when did Circle Daybreak start up?" I ask.

"Well. Daybreak was originally the third witch circle. The other two are Circle Midnight and Circle Twilight. 

Circle Midnight is for the witches with dark magic, they also think that humans are the lowest beings to walk this planet.

Circle Twilight is for the witches with non dark magic, they are the ones who tolerate humans, but will not let humans know that they exist."

"Then there's Circle Daybreak, we are trying to get humans and Night People to get along, hence the reason why there is humans here.

The three circles have been going on since the Burning Times, but a century later Circle Daybreak disbanded.

I started Daybreak up again forty years ago, we live secretly within the Night World just like the Night World lives secretly within the human world."

"The only thing is, the Night World know that Daybreak has started up again, but what they don't know is I'm the leader of Circle Daybreak.

This mansion here is Daybreak HQ, and all that paperwork you saw on my desk yesterday were files on Daybreakers and assassination files." Thierry pauses and takes another deep breath.

"Who are the humans here?" I ask.

"Mary-Lynnette, Mark, Eric, David, Rashel, Maggie and Hannah. Jez doesn't really come into that category because she's half vampire." Thierry says.

"Who are the witches? The rest of them I mean." 

"Phil, Poppy, who is also a made vampire, long story I'll tell you later. Thea, Blaise, Gillian, Iliana, Winnie and Kali are the witches." He tells me.

"The vampires are: James, Poppy, Ash, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Quinn, me, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Nissa and Nilsson. Most of the staff are vampires as well.

The shapeshifters are Miles, Galen and Keller. Lupe is a werewolf. Miles was originally human but he was made a falcon shapeshifter. Galen is a leopard and Keller is a panther." He finishes.

"What's the story on Poppy? Why is she a made vampire?" I ask.

"When Poppy was sixteen she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. She was dying from it. She and James had been best friends since they were five, when he heard about the cancer; he decided to make Poppy a vampire it was the only way to save her life.

They are also soulmates."

"Ash and Mary-Lynnette, Eric and Thea, Gillian and David, Quinn and Rashel, Jez and Morgead, Delos and Maggie, Keller and Galen and Nilsson and Kali are all soulmate couples as well as Hannah and I." Thierry continues.

"I had a funny feeling that all the couples here seemed more than just boyfriends and girlfriends. Now I know why." I tell him.

"That must have been your witch side those feelings were coming from." He says.

"My vampire side must explain why I like my meat near enough raw. I must like the taste of blood, even if it's only a little bit of it." I mutter.

"Must be. Tell me, did you ever feel sick, then after you ate almost raw meat that you felt better?" He asks.

"Occasionally. You think my vampire side has something to do with that?" I ask.

"Yes. I think it does." He replies.

Thierry and I talk long into the night. It is about two-thirty in the morning when I flop down on my bed and fall asleep.

*                *                  *                   *               *               *                *               *             *             *              *           *

A/N: I'm currently writing and typing out part 10, but it might be a while because I have writer's cramp in my right wrist. But I'll let anyone know when the tenth part is up.

Please review, or this time it's the cute little bunny rabbit that gets it ::produces a bunny attached to some TNT:: You have ten minutes, so get reviewing.


	10. 10

Pandie: Here's part 10, hope you like this one like the others.

*************************** PART 10 *************************************

Day two of being a man. 

I wake up at about ten-thirty the next morning to the sounds of hard rock music.

I groan, as the music gets louder, I bury my head underneath my pillows and throw the bed covers on top, to see if that would drown out at least some of the noise. It works…sort of.

"I am going to butcher the person playing that music. Too early in the bloody morning to be listening to Korn." I mutter, the pillows muffling my voice.

A few minutes later I hear someone knocking on my door.

***Come in*** I tell the person telepathically.

The door opens followed by a noise to indicate that the door was closed again. I faintly hear the shuffle of footsteps on my thick carpet.

The person climbs onto my bed and I hear the slight squeak of the springs and feel the bed sink under new weight.

"Nila?" The person asks.

***Yes Hannah* **I answer still using telepathy.

"Mind if I sleep in here?" She asks, sleep sounding clear in her voice. "Thierry is downstairs working, and Jez and Morgead are playing that…that…noise! I can hear it worse in my room, because Jez and Morgead sleep just a couple of doors down. Plus I'm very tired." She adds almost groaning.

***Come on in*** I reply, moving over slightly to give Hannah room to sleep beside me.

She pulls back the covers and climbs in beside me; she then wraps her arms around me.

"Don't mind me." She says.

***I won't*** I reply.

"I'm just used to doing this with Thierry, it felt weird cuddling up to him last night, I'm not used to putting my head on a pair of breasts." Hannah laughs at the thought, after glaring at her, I burst out laughing as well.

***Are they _that _big*** I ask.

"No. Not really, but it just felt weird." She answers.

***You two better not have been getting up to something you shouldn't have. I don't mind you two kissing, just try to refrain from doing anything else. I'm still a virgin, and I'd like to stay that way for a while yet. Besides, I'd rather lose it when I'm in my own body. I don't want Thierry to lose it for me* **I point out.

"No. Don't worry, I won't do anything like that when Thierry is in your body rather than his own. Besides, it'll feel weird having sex with your cousin, even though it's not her that is in her body." Hannah assures me.

***Thanks for the visual. Good to hear you haven't been up to something like that. I don't want to have to kill the pair of you*** I tell her.

"Do you not believe in sex before marriage?" She asks.

***No I do. It's just I'm not ready for that. I may be the legal age or over, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go out and have sex with everybody* **I reply.

"Nila? What are you doing underneath the pillows anyways?" she changes the subject and pulls the pillows off me.

"I'm trying to see if they would block out Korn." I reply reverting to verbal communication.

"Korn?" She asks befuddled.

"The music that's playing is Korn. K-o-r-n. The 'R' is back to front." I explain.

"Oh. I never knew that." She replies. "How do you know that it is Korn playing?" Hannah asks. 

"Wait a minute." I reply.

I listen to the music for a minute before answering her question.

"It's not Korn. It's their lead singer Jon Davis singing. He's singing 'Forsaken' from the 'Queen of the Damned' soundtrack." I correct myself.

"Again, how do you know?" Hannah asks.

"I've seen 'Queen of the Damned' five times and that is my favourite song from the movie. I've got to ask Jez if I can borrow that soundtrack." I reply.

"You mean, you actually listen to that kind of…music?" She looks at me confused.

"Occasionally." Is my only answer.

"Why were you trying to block it out if you listen to it?" Hannah looks even more confused.

"Too early in the bloody morning for that type of music to be playing." I mumble.

"I have one weird cousin." She mutters.

"And I have a 'Lady' for a cousin. _And _I've gota 'Lord' for a cousin-in-law. Why didn't you tell me?" I demand.

"I don't like being called a 'Lady'. I'm only a 'Lady' because I'm married to a 'Lord.'" Hannah replies a little bitterly.

"You were called 'Lady Hannah' before you were married to Thierry." I argue.

"Fine. I was." She replies even more bitterly.

"Hannah?" I ask after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes?" She replies.

"I've just thought of something." I continue.

"What's that?" She asks.

"The costume ball for the Summer Solstice." I point out.

"That's right. With everything that's happened, I completely forgot about it. Uh-oh." Hannah gasps.

"What are we going to do? I mean it's tonight isn't it?" I ask.

"Dammit! Yes it is." She replies.

"Well? What are we going to do?" I ask again.

"We'll ha to ask Thierry what we're going to do." She answers.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask.

"He was going to the main library. Maybe he's still there?" Hannah suggests.

"Look like we are going to have to find him." I point out.

"Do we have to? I'm exhausted." She moans.

"Yes. Now come on Lady Hannah. Get your butt out of bed now." I order.

"You sound just like Thierry when you give an order like that." She replies thoughtfully.

"Yeah. And I also look like him too you know." I reply getting out of bed.

"Oh. Here, Thierry sent you some clothes to wear." Hannah picks up a pile of neatly folded clothes off the ebony dresser, and hands them to me.

"Thanks. Wait a minute. What's Thierry wearing?" I ask suddenly aware that I didn't give him any of my clothes to wear.

"He came in here this morning about two hours before I did. He got some clothes and left some of his here for you." She replies.

"He thinks of everything doesn't he?" I ask dryly.

"You have no idea." She replies.

Both of us head out the door to Hannah and Thierry's bedroom to get clothes for Hannah, after I get dressed in a white silk T-shirt, blue Levi's and Thierry's black leather DM boots.

After Hannah gets dressed, we go on our hunt for the Night Lord.

*          *          *         *         *            *           *         *             *          *            *           *         *        *        *        *       *

(Medusa) "Alright. If you don't review this time…then Ash, Damon, Julian, Thierry and all the other gorgeous guys…

(Mare) "And girls."

(Medusa) "And girls, get it!!"

(All of the gorgeous one together) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???"

(Medusa) ::sniffs:: "I tried a kitten and I tried a bunny, so now the only other option is the characters that the lovely L. J Smith has created. I'm going to blow them all up. If you don't want to see any of them harmed, then please review. Again, you've got ten minutes to review."

(Damon) "But Medusa, if you blow us up, then who is going to write fanfics about us?"

(Medusa) "No one will, and that's the point."

(Quinn) "Then neither will you!" 

(Medusa) "That's the point Mr Observant. No body loves me enough to review my stories." ::sniffs uncontrollably::

(All) "We love you Medusa. Don't do it!!

(Medusa) "I'll make a deal with you all, if I get at least five reviews for this part, I'll let all of you go…unharmed. But if I don't THEN YOU ALL DIE!!!"

(All) "Please review her story. We don't wanna die."

(Medusa to whomever reads this) ::looks at her watch:: "You've got ten minutes, or they die."


	11. 11

******************************* PART 11 *********************************

When Hannah and I come to the main library, Thierry is nowhere to be seen.

After asking the staff and the soulmate couples where he could be and nobody has seen him for a while, Hannah and I decide to give up.

"Where can he be?" I ask no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Hannah sighs.

We are in one of the many rec rooms seeing if by some odd chance Thierry would be in here, but no.

Hannah and I seat ourselves on the lilac velvet covered couch that sits near the window. This must be the only couch Thierry owns that isn't leather. I think to myself.

Just as we sit down, the door to the rec room opens and who should appear from the other side? You guessed it. Thierry.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demand, startling Hannah, Thierry and myself with the tone that I am using. I didn't know that Thierry _had _an authoritive voice like this.

"I was out seeing if I could talk to the Inner Circle about our little, and I use the word lightly, situation." He replies looking at me dumbfounded.

"Well. While you were out gallivanting, we were trying to look for you to ask you something important." I glare at him.

"I wasn't out gallivanting." He replies. "Ask me what?" He looks at me confused.

"We wanted to ask you if the party for the Summer Solstice is still on? Considering that it's tonight and your…condition." Hannah interjects, trying to keep the peace between Thierry and me.

"It's tonight?" Thierry asks even more dumbfounded than before.

"Yes." Both Hannah and I reply in unison.

"Well, we certainly can't cancel it, everyone is looking forward to it. Everyone, except me that is." He replies. "Though we can postpone it until Nila and I get our bodies switched back." He adds looking off into a middle distance.

"Why don't we ask the others what they want to do? Maybe they'll want it to go ahead as planned and have the party tonight, or maybe they'll agree to postpone it until a later date?" I suggest.

"I think that's a good idea." Hannah agrees. "What about you Thierry?"

"Yes. I think that's the best plan." He agrees as well.

"Great. Let's go round up the others." I say getting up off the very comfy couch and head out the door with Hannah and Thierry following behind.

*                *            *                *              *             *               *            *          *       

After finding and rounding up all of the soulmate couples and their siblings, we all meet up an hour and a half after Thierry, Hannah and I had our discussion. 

It took an hour to find everyone and half an hour to round them up.

We are all sitting in Thierry's lush living room, with Thierry up at the front trying to get everyone's attention, but failing to do so.

"Will everybody please shut up for a moment?" He yells in my high-pitched girly voice.

Nobody even flinches at him.  

"Allow me?" I lean in close and whisper in his ear.

"Sure. Go ahead. They're probably used to my booming voice." He replies.

I take a deep breath, then…

"Will everybody shut your mouths for a minute? Please?" I yell, getting everyone's undivided attention.

"Well. Now that Nila has gotten everyone's undivided attention, I would like at this time to point out that we have a slight problem at hand." Thierry starts.

"What's the problem Thierry?" Morgead asks.

"The problem being the party for the Summer Solstice is tonight, and I don't know whether to go ahead with the party, considering the situation the Nila and I are in. Now, would everybody please tell me if you wish for the party to go ahead tonight, or postpone it to a later date?" Thierry continues.

There are murmurs all around the room on what should happen, but it is not understandable.

"Show of hands." I start in Thierry's authoritive voice. "Raise your hands if you would like for the party to go ahead tonight?" 

About three quarters of the room raises their hands.

"Raise your hands if you would like for the party to be postponed to a later date?" Thierry asks.

The other quarter of the room raises their hands.

"Well, it looks as though the party is on tonight then." I say to the room.

"Is it still a costume ball though?" Poppy asks.

"Only if you want it to be." Thierry mumbles.

"Okay. Another vote." Poppy continues. "Raise your hand if you want tonight's party to still be a costume party?" She finishes.

Everyone's hand goes up at this.

"Uh-huh. And why do you guys want this to be a costume party?" I ask bewildered.

"Well, because we've already got our costumes, so it'll be a waste not to use them." Iliana points out.

"Okay. Point taken." I mumble. "So…what time does the party start at?"

"Seven o'clock." Thierry replies.

"Oh. Okay then." I say.

*                *                *                 *            *              *             *                *                *              *            *            *     *

(Medusa) "Alright. You've left me know choice. I am now going to blow up…………………L. J SMITH!!! That's right, Ms. Smith is going to be skyrocketed to the farthest moon surrounding Jupiter."

(Lisa Jane) "Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me?"

(Medusa) "Because you beloved fans won't review my story. So now I'm going to blow you to Jupiter's farthest moon."

(Lisa Jane) "You'll hear from my lawyer."

(Medusa) "No, I'll hear you screaming into outer space before I'll hear from your lawyer."

(L J) "Who are you?"

(Medusa) "Yes. Who are you is the name of my story. I want people to review it. My name is………………………Medusa Descouedres."

(L J) "Any relation to Thierry Descouedres?"

(Medusa) "Maybe. I don't know. OH, ENOUGH WITH THE TWENTY QUESTIONS. TELL YOUR FANS TO REVIEW MY BLOODY STORY OR YOU GO ON A TRIP INTO OUTER SPACE. AND I MEAN IT!!!!!"

(L J) "Damn PMS."

(Medusa) "I heard that."

(L J) "Okay, fine. Please review this…insane woman's story. I'll give you all free copies of any of the books that I write from now on."

(Medusa) "You've got… ::looks at watch:: ten minutes."

A/N: By the way I have nothing against any of the persons or animals mentioned here, that I threatened to blow up. I love and worship the works of Ms. Smith and have no intentions of doing her any harm. I am merely being funny. Sorry Ms. Smith, I love you really. And besides it's going to be a bit hard to do any harm to Ms. Smith considering that we live quite a few thousand miles away from each other, and I have no intentions of hurting her as I have already said.


	12. 12

Nefertity: Thanks for your review. Nope, it's not finished yet. Personally I can't see an ending for it…yet. Well anyways, here's part 12 hope you like it.

**************************** PART 12 ************************************

"Uh, Thierry?" I ask when we go into his office with the two fish tanks.

"Yes?" He replies as he sits down on his high backed black leather chair behind his desk.

"About this costume party." I start, sitting down in one of the leather chairs facing Thierry, and Hannah sits on another one beside me.

"What about it?" He asks when I don't go on.

"What are you going as? I mean since you're the host, so technically you _have _to be there. So obviously you're going to _have _to be in costume too." I continue.

"I hadn't thought about that. What with the body switching and all, it didn't cross my mind." Thierry replies, looking of into middle distance, and grimaces.

"Thierry? You were going to go as an Egyptian priest. Remember? So maybe you and Nila should swap costumes?" Hannah suggests.

"What are _you _going as Nila?" He asks turning to look at me.

"I was originally going to go as an Egyptian princess. But I'd look a bit daft going as a princess now that I'm physically male." I reply, smirking. "Well, actually. I think that it would be fun to show off Thierry's legs. What do you say Hannah?" I add, wiggling my eyebrows, making Hannah double over in fits of laughter.

"Doesn't Thierry get any say in this?" Thierry asks, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. Does he?" I ask no one in particular.

"Go ahead and show off my legs, it won't be me that'll get embarrassed, it'll be you." He replies.

"Don't be on it senor Blanco. Or…former senor Blanco, since you're not blonde anymore." I reply, grinning wickedly at him, causing Thierry to roll his now grey eyes at me.

"Okay." Hannah starts, after she sobers up. "Are you two going to switch costumes or not?"

"Seems we have no choice." Thierry mumbles. "What is it with everyone's fascination with my legs? Does _every_body like them?" He asks in rising tones, continuing with the discussion of his legs.

"What do you mean Thierry?" I ask him, befuddled.

"Well. When my twin sister Kali came here to find me, she showed me the drawings that she had done of me, and everyone who has seen the drawings, comment on my 'nice legs'" He half moans.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask, befuddled again. Queen Isis, I really wish that people would stop befuddling me.

"I'm not the sort of person who takes kindly to compliments, I don't take them well." Thierry explains.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm not used to people hitting on me. I just don't understand _why_ they do things like that." He replies.

"Thierry?" I start.

"Hmm." He grunts in reply.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I continue.

"Yes. But all I can see is your reflection looking back." He tries to be funny.

"Point very well taken." I mumble. "Okay. Then look at me. What do you see?"

"Me." Thierry replies.

"Look again. Describe what I now look like, since I look like you." I continue.

"I see a tall blonde nineteen year old young man. " He starts.

"Go on." I prompt him.

"Dark eyes, a nice well sculpted face. Long arms and fingers, as well as long legs." He continues.

"Yeah. Legs that seem to go on for miles." I reply.

I turn to look at Hannah.

"What do you see when you look at Thierry. When he's in his own body I mean." I ask her.

"I see the same things he sees. But the one thing that I can see, but I'm not sure about anyone else, is his soul." She replies.

I turn back to Thierry.

"Thierry man. Admit it, you're one hot guy." I reply. "And besides, it's good to be complimented every once in a while"

"I understand why guys like Ash get complimented, but not me." He replies.

"I am going to slap you upside the head in a minute there, boy." I say to him calmly.

"Why?" He asks.

"Never mind. Now Thierry? Come with me." I say getting up off the chair and start for the door.

"What for?" He asks.

"I want to see if this costume of mine is Okay for tonight." I answer, walking to the door. "Hannah? You can come too. I'll need another woman's opinion." I turn to her.

"Okay." She replies.

*               *               *               *               *                  *             *                    *             *              *               *             *

(A/N: By the way, this is still when Nila and Thierry are in each other's bodies. Just in case anyone thinks 'hey hold on a minute, why has this eejet Medusa, went and put Thierry in clothes like this?' Okay?)

All three of us walk up the many stairs to the bedroom floor. We walk into my room and I walk over and open my wardrobe and look through it for the thing I'm looking for.

 I then grab some material and hold it up.

"Thierry? Go into the bathroom and try this on." I hand him the material and he walks into my en suite bathroom.

Ten minutes later he comes back out again, wearing the material that I handed to him.

He's wearing a skirt that goes all the way down to the floor. The front of it is about six inches wide connected at the top by a huge eight-inch circular metal clasp, with an Egyptian eye in the middle of it, the clasp covers my womanhood.

The back it like the front, only it's about twelve inches wide, and doesn't have the clasp on it. The material is a pale gold, almost yellow colour, which brings out the black in my hair.

On the top half, he's wearing nothing but a beaded necklace that is low and has rows and rows of beads. It covers my breasts. On the back of the necklace is a chain with a huge triangle hanging from it down to the middle of my back.

"Okay. Put these sandals on." I hand him a pair of dark brown almost black open toed sandals, which have about an inch heel on them.

He puts them on, and then looks up at me.

"Go look in the mirror on the dresser." I instruct him.

Thierry goes over to the dresser, looks in the mirror, and then gasps.

"Wow." He says.

"Yeah. Wait until you get the make up on and get your hair fixed." I reply.

"What do you think Hannah?" Thierry asks his soulmate.

"Very stunning." She chokes out.

I look at the digital clock by my bed, which reads five thirty.

"Okay, we have got an hour and a half to kill. I'll go your hair and make up after I get some blood. I think I'm about to go into blood lust again." I say walking to the door, leaving the soulmates behind.

*              *                   *                   *                  *                 *                *            *             *           *           *               *

A/N: Hello, it's me again. Just wanted to let anyone who reads this know, that I've went and sprained my wrist, the one that I write with. So it might be a while for the next part to be up. But if you please review ::gets down on knees and grovels:: I'll let you know when I update, and maybe it might help my wrist get better… ::flutters eyes, and has a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth grin on her face:: ;)


	13. 13

Leiska: Thank you so much fro reviewing. Yup I know how much you love the story, hopefully you'll love this part as well.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!! 

******************************** PART 13 ********************************

I walk out of the room, down the hall, down the wide circular staircase, and then go through a labyrinth of halls until I get to the kitchen.

I am walking through the kitchen to get to the back door, when I bump into Maggie's older brother Miles.

"Hi…uh…Nila, right?" Miles stutters, smirking at me nervously.

"Yeah. Miles, right?" I answer.

"Yeah." He replies, still a bit nervous. "So…uh…what are you doing here? I mean you're not here to get some food. Are you?" Miles is really very cute when he's nervous.

"No. Not food exactly. I'm getting some…uh, blood. Now that I'm in Thierry's body I've got to drink blood in order to keep his body alive.

"I don't think that there is any blood left in the refrigerator. Delos said something about there not being any and him having to go out to hunt." Miles replies. 

He has the most intense brown eyes I've ever seen on anyone before.

"Well, I guess that means I'm gonna have to go out and hunt as well then." I grimace.

"You don't like hunting?" He asks.

"It's not that. It's…I took some of Thierry's blood yesterday, well actually he forced me to drink from him, and it…I dunno…I got a bit worried that I drained too much. Then only reason I stopped was because he told me when to stop. But if I go out hunting, I guess I'm a little scared that I won't know when to stop." I reply with a sigh.

"Well…here." Miles tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Oh no! I'm not going to feed from you." I say horrified at the thought.

"Why not?" He asks, still with his head tilted.

"Why not? I might kill you. That's why not." I reply, shaking my head and backing away.

"You won't. I trust you." He says.

"How can you trust me when you've just met me?" I ask confused.

I start to spasm, and find trouble breathing.

"Oh no. Not again." I say grabbing my chest and double over gasping for air that I cannot get from the air.

Miles grabs me and pulls my head towards his throat, and I have now choice but to sink me fangs into his neck.

As I do, the world slips away from me.

***What the _hell _is going on*** I demand to myself.

***This must be what my sister was talking about*** Miles muses.

***What* **I ask.

***This is the Soulmate Principal* **He seems as though he's smiling in wonderment.

**_*This _is the Soulmate Principal* **I ask bewildered.

***Yes* **Miles replies.

I pull back and can see a pinky haze. Miles leans in close and kisses me.

I reluctantly pull back.

"No. Not like this. Not when I'm in this body." I whisper.

Miles pulls back even further and he takes a good look at me.

"Oh. I hadn't even noticed." He whispers equally quiet.

"When I get my own body back, then you can do that again. All you want actually." I say.

"Promise?" Miles asks.

"I promise." I promise him. 

"I gotta go. I have to do Thierry's hair and make up for the party tonight."

"Are you going?" He asks.

"Yes. Are you?" I ask in return.

"Yeah. I'll see you then?" He replies.

"Yeah. See you then." I reply turning around and walk out of the opulent kitchen, happier than I've ever felt before in my whole life.

I come to my door without realising it, and then walk into my room with a huge grin on my face.

*          *           *             *            *             *           *          *          *          *           *          

"What are you so happy about?" Hannah asks.

"Mmm? Oh. Nothing." I reply, dreamily.

I feel like singing and dancing around the room.

"No, seriously Nila. What are you so happy about?" she asks again.

I just shake my head.

"Where's Thierry?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh…uh…he went to get his costume for you, and he went to get mine as well." Hannah looks at me funny.

"What?" I ask.

Before Hannah can answer, Thierry walks through the door with a lot of material in his hands.

"Need any help with that?" I ask.

"No. I got it." Thierry replies, walking over to my bed where he dumps the material and then himself, he then let's out a long sigh.

He notices me grinning form ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks.

Boy, great minds _do _think alike. I think to myself.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask.

"You're about to split my face if that grin gets any wider." He replies.

"I just…it's nothing. I met Miles and he made me feed off him." I say.

"You feed off Miles? And now you've got a face splitting grin plastered on your-my face?" Thierry says thoughtfully. "Did anything happen? Say…the ground fell from beneath you?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" I ask irritated.

"No reason." He replies.

"I think Nila's in love." Hannah pipes up.

"Miles is your soulmate?" Thierry asks.

"Yes." I reply. "What's the big deal?"

"Didn't I tell you you'd find someone at the party?" Hannah asks triumphantly.

"We're not even _at _the party." I point out. "Come to think of it, the party hasn't even started, and won't start for another hour. So enough with the questions and let me do your make up and hair Thierry and then let me get my own costume on. Is that alright with you two?"

They both nod.

"Good. Now Thierry, sit down on the chair and let me do my stuff." I reply.

I do Thierry's hair, or should I say my hair? In lots of little braids, and then put make up on him Egyptian style.

Hannah gets her costume on while I'm getting Thierry ready. She's wearing a thin white shift that goes from her waist all the way down to her ankles, and she is also wearing the same beaded necklace that Thierry is wearing, around her neck, which covers her breasts.

The costume that I am wearing is a white skirt thing, which goes from my waist down to just above my knees then ties at the front, and brown open toed sandals encase my now huge feet. 

Man! Thierry has big feet. I think to myself.

Around my neck is a collar made from yellow gold, white gold, and rose gold, set with rubies, sapphires, lapis lazuli, emeralds and other precious stones.

"Okay, ladies." I start, earning myself a look from Thierry.

"Could people please refrain from calling me a lady?" he grumbles.

"Let's go to the party." I finish.

Both Hannah and Thierry link arms with me; Hannah on my right side and Thierry on my left side.

We go down the stairs and into the ballroom, with its beautiful décor.

*           *           *           *          *         *           *          *           *            *           *             *           *          *         *        *

A/N: I think I'll put some action in this next part. Any suggestions on what should happen? I'm fresh outta ideas. Please review the story, and put in your suggestion on what should happen at the Summer Solstice party. 


	14. 14

Me and only me: Thanks for reviewing. I'll try my best to write more and more etc. Glad you like it. I'll see how it goes; I'll maybe even write a sequel…then again maybe not. It all depends on how many people review _and_ want a sequel.

************************************ PART 14 ****************************  

The whole ballroom is a mass of colours and swirls. The lighting makes everything look magical and surreal.

There is strange yet…relaxing music playing from a stereo that has been hidden.

All of the soulmate couples and some of their siblings are here.

James is dressed as what looks like an FBI agent. Moulder! That's who he's dressed like, from the X-Files.

And Poppy must be Scully. She is wearing a black pantsuit, were James is wearing a dark grey suit.

Ash is dressed up as Doctor Jekyll _and _Mr Hyde. Half of his face is normal and the other half is grotesque.

Mary-Lynnette is dressed up as an astronaut, with an oxygen helmet and everything.

Rowan is dressed as Incan priestess, she has on a one piece thin white shift that only goes over one shoulder, and the other one is bare.

Kestrel is dressed, as I don't know what she's dressed as, she's wearing her normal clothes, black sleeveless top and a pair of black trousers and pair of black leather boots encases her feet.

I have to remember to ask her why she's dressed up as normal.

Mark is dressed as James Dean, he is wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

Jade is dressed up as a fairy; a white dress with a pair of wings on her back, she is carrying a wand with a star on top in her hand.

Thea is dressed in her witch clothes; a white shift, sleeveless, made out of one piece of material. A soft white belt is around her waist and has a loop pointing up; the other end of the belt is tied around the base of the loop three times. A thet knot, Thea told me earlier this morning. Apparently witches have been using thet knots for four thousand years.

Blaise is dressed similar to Thea, but her shift is black instead of white. She is bare foot wearing one ankle bracelet. Her hair is loose with little bells woven into the strands, and her hair and bells go all the way down to her hips.

Eric is dressed as a seventeenth-century French soldier at Ronchain. He told me that he was going as a French soldier because he couldn't think of anything else to go as, and he also told me that he wore that very same costume helping Thea put back an angry spirit that had been accidentally let out a few years ago.

Gillian is dressed as a flapper, her lilac dress bringing out the violet in her eyes.

David is dressed as a badly wrapped mummy, he has bandages hanging loose over has black clothes underneath.

Quinn is dressed in normal clothes like Kestrel, but his hair is spiked up held in place by some hair gel.

Rashel is dressed normal too, except that she's dyed her hair blonde. And she has a wooden stake tucked into her belt. I know what she's supposed to be now! She's supposed to be Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and that must mean that Quinn is dressed as Buffy's ex, Angel.

Jez is dressed in black leather; black leather jacket over a black shirt, black leather trousers and black leather boots.

Morgead is dressed exactly the same. Bikers, that's what they're supposed to be.

Delos is dressed in some old fashioned clothing including a cloak. 

Maggie look like a slave in her outfit.

Miles is dressed as…count Dracula?!? Black tuxedo, white shirt, with a black cloak with red underneath.

Keller is dressed in her normal black velvet jumpsuit with her hair loose to her hips.

Galen is dressed in his royal clothes, very expensive looking.

Nissa is dressed as some sort of secret agent, in a pantsuit.

Winnie is dressed as a Druid priestess, in a forest green dress.

And then there's Iliana. She's…wow. She's dressed as an angel and looks the part. She's wearing a plain white floor length dress with white feathery wings on back, and a solid gold band around her head. Her silvery white blonde hair is hanging loose over her shoulders and down her back. She looks extremely angelic like that.

I walk up to Kestrel, who is talking to Phil. Where did he come from? I never seen him in the room when I was looking at whom was dressed as what.

Phil is dressed as…Frankenstein's monster, with stitches and everything.

"Hey Kestrel. Hi Phil." I say.

"Hi Thie…uh Nila." Phil stutters.

Kestrel rolls her eyes. "Hi Nila."

"What are you supposed to be Kestrel?" I ask.

"I'm a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else." She replies with a devilish grin.

"Oh." I reply.

At that moment Nilsson and Kali walk in through the door.

Nilsson is dressed in his usual CIA agent suit and Kali is dressed in a brief leather loincloth over her chest and around her waist, she looks like some sort of cavewoman. 

"Hey Nilsson!" Ash comes over to Kestrel, Phil and I, where Nilsson and Kali are walking. "This is supposed to be a costume party, why are you wearing your CIA agent suit?" 

"I am an MIB. You know, a Man In Black?" Nilsson replies. "Kali told me that I look like one, so I decided to say that I was one."

"Clever." I reply.

"Thanks." Nilsson gives me a wink.

"I like your costume Kali." I say.

"Thanks. It's what I wore in my last life." She replies.

At that precise moment Miles walks up to me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Nila?" He asks.

"Sure. See you guys later." I reply.

Miles and I take a walk out of the ballroom, down the hall, through the kitchen and out of the back door, where we sit on the pool chairs.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"The sky is beautiful at twilight isn't it?" Miles changes the subject.

"Stop changing the subject please." I reply. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How long will it be before you get your body back?" he finally asks.

"I don't know. Mother Cybele and the Maiden Aradia are supposed to be coming out tomorrow afternoon sometime to see what they can do to reverse whatever…spell Thierry and I have cast." I reply.

"Do they know what kind of spell you two cast?" Miles turns to look at me.

"Not yet, but hopefully they will and know how to reverse it. The whole Inner Circle is coming the day after tomorrow to see if they can help." I reply, sighing.

"I hope they know how to reverse the spell." He mumbles.

"Why?" I ask.

"I sort of want to kiss you desperately but you said not to until you're in your own body." Miles says.

I lean towards him, and kiss him passionately. But I pull back before things get too much out of hand.

"What was that for?" He asks, catching his breath back.

"I sort of needed to kiss you desperately as well." I reply. "We better get back inside before Thierry sends out a search party for us."

"Okay." He replies.

*          *          *           *           *           *           *          *         *         *        *         *

After Miles and I go back into the ballroom, there is a crash at the front door, and about three or four- dozen people dressed in black come rushing into the ballroom.

The leader of the gang walks a few steps in front and then I can see his face.

He has jet-black hair and ever changing eyes. He is tall, and extremely attractive.

"Where is Nila Snow?" He bellows.

Nobody says anything. A figure steps from behind the tall dark haired man.

"In the name of the great God Anubis. That's my mother." I whisper.

The figure has long jet-black hair, deep emerald green eyes, and incredibly long legs. She kisses the gang leader on the cheek.

So that's the guy she ran off with. I think to myself.

"Nila Nefertity Urbena Snow!" The voice rings with authority, and makes me shudder inside. "Come here this instant." My mother finishes.

I gulp down the bile that has raised in my throat, but other than that I don't move.

"Very well. I'll come and get you." Boy is she scary or what? No wonder why I was glad that she doesn't live with my father and I any more. How could he have stood that?

My mother walks towards me, and I try my best to stay put, and I am waiting for the steel grip on my arm, which never comes. I look at her and she walks on past me. I turn around and watch her stalk towards Thierry.

Great Isis, she's going to hurt him.

My mother grabs an astonished Thierry by the arm and drags him towards the tall dark haired man.

"I am not Nila." Thierry growls. "My name is Thierry Descouedres, Lord of the Night world and I would like it if you would be so kind as to let go of me!" That last part said in rising tones.

"Listen to me Nila, I am your mother now do as you are told!" Mother replies, seeming to ignore Thierry's protests.

Hannah runs up to me.

"Nila _do _something." She cries.

"Like what?" I reply.

She ignores me, and turns to my mother.

"Aunt Urbena, please let Thierry go. That's not Nila." Hannah screams.

"Ah Hannah. I thought Maya killed you." My mother replies.

"I killed Maya. Now unhand my soulmate right now!" Hannah screams again.

My mother throws back her head and laughs sending ice down my spine.

"Mother!" I yell. "Let Thierry go. Now!"

She turns towards me.

"Ah Lord Descouedres, what a pleasant surprise. I'll just be taking my daughter here and we'll be on our way." She sneeringly replies.

I play along, acting like Thierry.

"Urbena!" My voice rings with more authority than hers. "Let Nila go."

"She needs to be punished." My mother protests.

"What for?" I ask.

"She is half human, and she needs to be dealt with. So I'll just ta…"

"Don't forget it was _you _who married her father and who gave birth to Nila. _You _should be getting punished for that!" I growl in a dangerous voice.

"But I was raped, I didn't even _want _her. Her father raped me." She screams.

"Robert did not rape you, so do NOT try to blame this on him. If you don't let Nila go right now, I will personally _kill _you." I reply in an even deadlier voice.

"Kill them all!" my mother screams to the other Night People.

Approximately forty-eight people rush at the Daybreakers, but Thierry's guards come in to join the fight.

While all this is going on, my mother, the tall dark haired man and Thierry leave without anybody noticing.

As I rush to stop them, I see a brilliant blue light that blinds me. When I can see again, none of the Night People are left.

"Where's Thierry?" Hannah screams.

A scream suddenly erupts from the front hall, and everyone rushes to the foyer to see who is screaming.

My mother and the dark haired man are tying in vain to get Thierry out of the door before they are stopped.

I run over to them and scream at the top of my lungs in Egyptian:

"Mother! Leave him alone. I am Nila not him."

She turns around and tries to hit me, but I just swat her hand away.

"Red Fern! Help me!" My mother screams.

In the name of Amun Ra, the dark haired man is Maya's son! 

Red Fern just looks at my mother, but before he has time to do anything, a ball of gold fire shoots out of the palms of my hands and hits both my Mother and Red Fern.

There is a flash of blinding light, and there is no trace of either of them left, when the flash has gone.

Thierry just looks at me.

"You were able to make that happen?" He asks bewildered.

"What_ was _that?" I ask.

"Some form of ancient magic that I haven't been able to do for a long time, but you were able to pull it off." Thierry replies.

"Yeah well. She pissed me off. I _really_ don't like that woman." I reply through gritted teeth.

"Let's finish the party!" Jez shouts.

We all go back inside and the party goes on long into the night.

*      *      *       *      *       *       *        *       *       *      *        *           *      *       *       *      *        *      *     *    *      *    

A/N: Please, please, _please _review!!! I need to know what people think of this story so far. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this when I'm finished, but I need to know if people would like me to do one, or if the story is fine without a sequel. So please review, I'm begging you, I grovel at your feet. I'll be eternally grateful. I'll love you till the end of all time…L.O.Ll!!!!


	15. 15

Thea101: Thank You for reviewing. I hope you like Part 15. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think of the story.

******************************* PART 15 ********************************* 

I wake up the next morning to the sounds of a couple of people chattering outside my door. I can hear about four voices altogether.

I can hear their words faintly, something like this.

"…See Nila to find out what has happened." Voice one says, this voice sounds a little old, like it belongs to a middle-aged woman, but it is a pleasant voice non the less.

"Do you have any idea what caused this to happen?" Voice two says. This voice, like the first one, is pleasant. But this one sounds younger and wiser than the first one.

"No. We have no idea what caused this to happen." Voice three says. This one young and feminine like the other two, but this one is recognisable. It's my voice, so that must mean that Thierry is outside my door…

"Delos, the second Wild Power and vampire prince, thinks that both Nila _and _Thierry cast some sort of spell to make this happen." Voice four says. Again this voice is both feminine and recognisable. Hannah is outside my door as well.

What on earth are they talking about, and who are they talking to? I think to myself.

I don't have time to ponder my questions, because a knock on my door breaks through my train of thought.

"Nila? Are you awake?" Hannah asks.

"Hmm?" I grunt my reply.

"Mother Cybele and the Maiden Aradia are here to see you." She says.

"Hmm-hmm." I reply, still half asleep half awake. I can't open my eyes because they're stuck together.

"Come on Nila." Thierry starts. "Wake up."

"Hmm! Go away." I reply in a sleepy voice.

Someone walk over to my bed and pulls the covers back.

"Arrgh." I choke out. I feel cold where the covers used to be. I am more or less naked with the exception of Thierry's black silk boxer shorts.

Someone starts to shake me to get me to wake up.

"If you don't quit shaking me, I'm going to do some permanent damage to you." I grumble. "It's too early to be awake. The sun has better sense than to be up at this time."

"Nila? It's one thirty in the afternoon. The sun has been up for quite a few hours already." Thierry replies right into my ear.

"Then why is everything so damn dark?" I ask.

"It's 'so damn dark' because you have the thick curtains closed." Thierry replies impatiently.

"Oh." I reply. "I really gotta get my own body back, I think your blonde roots have invaded my mind making me stupid." I mutter.

"I heard that Nila Nefertity Urbena Snow." Thierry says through gritted teeth. "If you don't get your ass outta bed right now, I'm gonna haul your ass outta there." He threatens still talking through clenched teeth.

"Technically, my ass _is _outta bed. _Yours _is still in bed." I reply.

"No one likes a smart ass Nila." He mutters.

"I wasn't trying to be a smart ass." I reply.

"Just get out of bed now!" Thierry yells.

"Okay, okay. Temper, temper. Keep your-my- hair on." I reply. "I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh who died and made you King?" I mumble rolling onto my back and more or less fall out of bed.

I stand up and sit on the bed.

The two women that are standing with amused faces trying their best to not laugh.

One is short and dumpling like. She looks to be in her early to mid forties.

The second one is tall and pretty, with café au lait skin. She has longish dark hair and wide eyes which seem unfocused, but are looking right at me.

"Nila? This is Mother Cybele." Hannah says, pointing to the short dumpling older woman. "And this is the Maiden Aradia." She finishes, pointing to the taller woman.

"Hi." I reply.

"Hello Nila." Mother Cybele says.

"Unity Nila." Aradia says.

"Okay. Not to come off as offencive or anything, but what the heck does 'unity' mean?" I ask befuddled.

"Unity is a witch greeting." Thierry replies.

"Oh. _Oh. _Okay. Um…unity." I offer weakly.

Aradia just chuckles and Mother Cybele smiles.

"Nila?" Mother Cybele starts.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Do you know how you and Thierry got to switch bodies?" She asks.

"No. I wished that Thierry and I could live each other's lives and the next morning I wake up and find that I grew a…um…manhood overnight. Not exactly something I've heard of happening." I reply, sheepishly.

Aradia tries her best not to laugh at what I've just said.

"I see." Mother Cybele replies. 

"Can you reverse what has happened?" I ask uncertain.

"I don't know for sure. I'd have to see what kind of spell has been cast." Mother Cybele replies. "Although it might not have been either of them that had cast the spell."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asks.

"Well, it might have been someone else who cast the spell. Say someone who hated either Nila or Thierry." Aradia replies in her pleasant voice.

"Someone who has a grudge against either of us?" asks Thierry.

"Exactly. Or they may have a grudge against both of you." She answers.

"Maybe. But I don't know anyone who…" I break off.

"What is it?" Thierry asks when I don't continue.

"What if were someone working for Red Fern that cast it?" I start.

"Red Fern" Mother Cybele looks confused.

"Yes. He and my mother and quite a few Night People attacked us last night." I reply.

"Yes. Yes, that could be it. But we need to rule out that neither of us cast a spell on ourselves. That it _was _in actual fact, one of Red Fern's minions." Thierry says excitedly.

"Well. Nila get dressed and come downstairs into Thierry's office and we'll see what needs to be done on the pair of you." Hannah suggests. 

"Sure. I'll be down in half an hour." I reply.

"Here are some clothes for you Nila." Thierry says.

"Thanks. Just leave them on the bed and I'll get them after I have a shower." I reply.

"Why do you need to have a shower?" Hannah asks. "Can't you take one later?"

"Hannah, just because I look like a man, doesn't mean that I have to smell like one as well." I reply.

"Thank you." Thierry says sardonically. 

"No offence Thierry. And besides, you always smell clean." I say, before ducking into the bathroom.

When I come out fifteen minutes later, Hannah, Thierry Mother Cybele and Aradia have left the room.

I walk over to the bed and quickly throw on Thierry's clothes; black jeans, dark red silk shirt and black boots.

I run down the hallway and down the stairs. I stop outside Thierry's office door and then walk in, I find the four of them sitting around Thierry's desk, with him behind it.

*       *        *        *        *       *       *       *        *       *        *        *        *       *       *       *       *       *      *      *      * 

A/N: Okay all you nice lovely people out there. Please keep your reviews coming in, even if you don't like the story, let me know. I'm just making this story up as I go along, I stopped writing it down on a piece of paper a few parts ago, so feel free to tell me if non of this makes any sense (the story I mean).


	16. 16

******************************* PART 16 *********************************

"How are you going to find out how Thierry and I switched bodies?" I ask Mother Cybele.

"Well, I'll just look up some books and see if there has been any other incidents like this before." The middle-aged dumpling shaped woman replies.

"What if this is the first time that this has happened? Then what are we going to do?" I ask a little panicked.

"Then we have a problem." Aradia says from her chair next to mine.

"Great." I mutter under my breath.

"Now, Thierry?" Mother Cybele starts.

"Yes?" Thierry replies.

"Well you call Blaise Harman up here for a minute, please?" She finishes.

"Sure. Won't be a minute." He replies.

Thierry is about to press the button in the intercom on his desk, but pauses, his finger hovering over the button.

"Uh…Nila?" he turns to me.

"Yeah?" I mumble, trying and failing to stop a yawn escaping.

"Will you ask for Blaise? I think whomever is on the other end of the intercom will listen to you rather than me." Thierry says thoughtfully.

"Okay." I mutter.

I get up off my chair and walk over to the intercom and push the button that Thierry is indicating.

"Yes Sir?" the voice on the other end asks.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Thierry.

"That's Crysta." He whispers back.

"Um Crysta?" I ask, speaking into the intercom again.

"Yes Sir?" She asks again.

"Would you please find Blaise Harman and send her to my office ASAP?" I ask.

"Right away Sir." Crysta replies.

"Thank You Crysta." I reply.

I let go of the button and go back to my chair.

Fifteen minutes there is a knock on the door.

"Nila?" Thierry asks, looking at me.

"Come in." I murmur.

Blaise comes walking in through the door, hips swaying. And eloquently seats herself on one of the free chairs. She looks around the room and then gasps.

"Mother Cybele? Aradia?" Blaise looks from one to the other. "I haven't been working any forbidden spells since that Samhain night four years ago. I'm really trying my hardest to bewitch human boys. Please don't send me back to the Convent."

"Don't worry Blaise." Aradia says in a soothing voice. "We just wanted you to open the Harman store so that we can retrieve your Grandmother's books."

"Why?" Blaise asks confused.

"To try and see if any other witches have cast a spell to make them switch bodies with another." Mother Cybele explains.

"Or, to see if a witch has cast a spell for two other people to switch bodies, not just the witch themselves." I put in.

"Sure. I'll open up the store." Blaise agrees. "Oh. There's just one problem." 

"What's that?" Mother Cybele, Aradia, Hannah, Thierry and I ask in unison.

"How am I going to cart all those books here?" She asks.

"I'll send some of the gang to help, and put them in a van." Thierry suggests.

"Okay." Blaise says. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes.' Thierry says.

Blaise gets up off the chair, turns around, and heads for the door. She pauses with her hand grasping the door handle, and then turns around.

"Who will be helping me with the books?" She asks.

"Uh…take…Ash, Rashel, Quinn, Thea, Eric, Poppy, James…and whomever else you wish." Thierry says thoughtfully, looking into middle distance as he suggests whom Blaise should take to help her.

"Okay." Blaise says. "We might be about an hour and a half, give or take."

"That long?' I ask.

"Well, it's a lot of books." Blaise says.

"Fair enough." I mumble.

Blaise turns the door handle and walks through the door, high heels clicking as she walks down the marble hall.

"So…what are we going to do in the mean time?" I ask.

"Well…Thierry?" Mother Cybele starts.

"Hmm-hmm?" he replies.

"Do you have any books of witch history?" She finishes.

"Quite a few." He replies. "Why?"

"We could start searching through the books you have. Maybe there might be something in one or more of them?" The middle-aged plump woman suggests.

"Maybe." Thierry agrees.

"Well then. We'd better go and look for them." Hannah pipes up.

"Yes. They're in my private library on the fourth floor." He explains. 

"Then, let's go." I say getting out of my chair. "Hmpf. Research. Goody." I add sarcastically.

All four of us walk out of Thierry's office and up two flights of stairs. We stop outside a pair of ivory coloured doors with real golden handles.

"You spare no expense when you done this place up did you?' I ask my cousin-in-law.

"Nope." Thierry replies.

"Figures." I mutter.

We go inside Thierry's private library and start searching through the thousands of books he has.

"If your private library is like this." I say to Thierry. "Then I'd hate to see what your main library is like."

Thierry just laughs and shakes his head before answering. "You have no idea."

*      *       *       *      *       *       *      *        *       *        *       *       *     *       *       *       *       *      *       *      *     *    *

A/N: Well, I think I'm coming to the end of the story. I think a few more parts and then it'll be finished. Anywho, please review my…story. I'll be eternally grateful if you did. Let me know what you think of it so far. Is it: pathetic? Stupid? All right? Okay? Brilliant? Etc. etc.   


	17. 17

Thea101: Ha ha ha. I think Thierry would take advantage of having boobs. I think most men would, I mean they say us women are lucky, that when we want to see boobs, all we have to do is look down and viola we can see boobs.

An interesting suggestion though, I might make him do something like that. What do you think?

Practikalmagik: Sorry about that. The story is supposed to be present tense, but at the start Nila is introducing herself then the scene is supposed to do that fading thing that lets you know that she's reliving the experience. I've edited that chapter so it should be okay now. 

So on with the story…

****************************** PART 17 **********************************

Goddess, this is really boring. I think to myself two hours later. Blaise brought in the books for her grandmother's store half an hour earlier and Mother Cybele, Aradia, Thierry, Hannah, Blaise, Thea, the rest of the gang and I are looking through the thousands upon thousands of books. Most of them are in another language- Latin I think.

I turn to look at the pile of books that haven't been read…yet. Damn! Still about three quarters of both Blaise's grandmother's books _and _Thierry's books. I swear I'm going to have at least triple vision after all of this is finished.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" I moan to no one in particular.

"Until we've read all of these books." Thierry replies.

"Until we crack, more like." Ash mumbles.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Maggie complains.

"So do I." About half the room agrees.

"Thierry?" I ask, practically dragging my-Thierry's- behind over to where he's sitting.

"Hmm?" he replies, clearly absorbed in reading the book he has chosen.

"Most of these books are in Latin, I can barely read Egyptian let alone Latin. Can't we take a break? Your behind has gone numb; I can't even feel to see if it's alive. I think it's died." I groan.

"It better not be dead, or you're buying me a new one." He mutters.

"Not funny." I say to him. "Ooh, I _have _to take a break."

"Why do you _have_ to?" Thierry asks.

"Well, you didn't give me time to feed today. You got me out of bed, more or less dragged your nice well toned ass downstairs and into your office, and then you got me to read these books. So all in all, I need to feed." I point out. "I feel the need, the need to feed."

"Fine. But you better be back in one hour." He replies.

Everyone looks at him hopefully.

"All right, all right. You can all go, just be back here in one hour, and I mean it."

There is a chorus of yeses all around the room and everybody gets up to leave.

"Thierry?" I start.

"I thought you were away to feed?" He asks.

"I was, but I just need to tell you something." I reply.

"And that would be…?" he asks.

"For you to hold your horses, keep your hair on. It's not the end of the world if we don't find what we're looking for tonight." I reply.

"Actually it will be." Thierry points out.

"What do you mean?" I ask panic starting to arise in my voice.

"Well, if the Night World Council finds out that I'm in disposed, meaning not myself, they might declare to start a war to take over the world. That's why we need to get our own bodies back ASAP." He explains rubbing my left breast.

I smack his hand away.

"Why are you feeling my breast?" I demand.

"I'm not. It's itchy." He rubs it even harder.

"Whomever was there last wants back." I reply.

"Huh?" he asks befuddled.

"Old wives tale. If your breasts get itchy, then whomever was there last wants back." I explain.

"How do you stop it from being itchy?" he goes mad on the rubbing.

Again, I smack his hand away.

"Will you please stop with the rubbing? You're starting to make me itch." I growl scratching my eyebrows.

"Sorry. I can't help it." He apologises. 

"I'm away to feed. And will you please leave the boobs alone? I'd like to _have _boobs when I get my body back." I say, rolling my eyes and turn around and walk out the door, heading for the kitchen.

*      *     *       *       *      *     *     *     *       *       *      *       *     *        *      *     *    

After I feed, I walk outside where some of the boys are busy playing football.

I walk over to talk to the girls who are sitting beside the pool.

"Hey Nila." Mary- Lynnette says.

"Hey Mare. What you guys doing?" I ask, sitting down next to her and Poppy.

"Nothing much, just chatting." She replies.

"Hey Nila?" Poppy asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You can speak Egyptian can't you?" She asks.

"Yup." I answer. "Why?"

"How do you say 'Hello, my name is Poppy' in Egyptian?"

"Marhaba salam alekom, Ana ismee Poppy." I reply.

"Marhaba salam alekom, Ana ismee Poppy?" Poppy asks.

"Yup." I reply.

"Whey hey. I can speak a little Egyptian." Poppy beams. 

"How do you say 'how are you?'" Maggie asks.

"Keif halac of ezaiyak." I answer.

"Wow. Egyptian is a lovely language." Gillian says quietly.

"Yup." I agree. "Well guys, I'm going up to look at those books before Thierry has a fit." I say getting up.

"Can you actually read what those books are saying?" Keller asks.

"No. I can read Latin just as much as I can read Pig Latin. Not at all." I reply. 

I get up to walk away, when…

"Nila look out!' one of the boys yells.

The football flies in the air in a graceful arc, then comes down and hits me square in the groin, catching me off guard.

"Holy Horus." I grunt out doubling over in agony.

White-hot pain shoots all over my body.

"Nila? Are you all right?" Morgead winces at my expression.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a man." I pant out from the pain. "Thierry _really _isn't going to like this, if you've broken his manhood!" I scream in rising tones.

"I am _so sorry, _Nila." James begins. "I didn't mean it."

"That's okay James." I get up and hobble back to one of the pool chairs. "My…manhood." I grunt out again.

"Quinn? Call Thierry, tell him to get down here right now." Rashel orders.

Quinn concentrates for a minute, before he says, "He's on his way."

"Do you need anything Nila?" Jez asks.

"I think a need a splint…or something." I reply taking deep breaths to ease the pain. "I think you broke Thierry's manhood James."

"Sorry." James says, grimacing.

A few minutes later Thierry, Hannah, Mother Cybele and Aradia come out to see what all the commotion is about.

"What happened?' Thierry asks.

"A football hit Nila in the groin." Ash says, surprisingly not in his lazy voice.

"Ouch." Hannah mumbles.

"Do you need anything Nila?' Mother Cybele asks.

"Ice cream. I would like some ice cream." I get out in just a whisper.

"Yeah? What flavour?" She asks.

"Doesn't matter. It's for my groin." I say before throwing my head back onto the back of the chair.

"I think we need to get her upstairs." Aradia suggests.

"I think you're right." Thierry agrees. "Nila? Can you walk?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I reply, taking a deep breath and stand up. 

I manage to shuffle forwards before my knees buckle. I feel two pairs of strong arms grabbing me before I fall.

I look up and into a pair of ever changing eyes, and a pair of black eyes.

"Thank Ash. Thanks Quinn." I mutter.

"No problem.' They reply in unison.

They drag me through the kitchen and into the main living room, where they put me onto a dark red couch.

"Stay here for about forty-five minutes, then hopefully you'll feel better." Ash says.

"Yeah thanks." I mumble.

Everyone walks out of the living room, and then about five minutes later I fall asleep after continual moaning in pain.

*     *      *      *      *       *  *           *         *         *       *      *  *      *          *            *           *        *       *       *      *

A/N; Please review this…part of the story. Sorry about hurting Nila, but I wanted to make the story a bit interesting, and a little bit funny. Anyways please review and let me know what you think.


	18. 18

Thea101: Yup. At least I think it was Egyptian, well sort of Arabic. I got it from a website on Yahoo! ::Grins wickedly:: Glad you liked that last chapter, this one might not be as funny, but you might think so…

Jezel Blackwind: ::Another evil grin:: I'm sorry; I just _had _to do that. It _was _funny wasn't it?? Hope you like this chapter?

In the words of Burt Gummer (Michael Gross, the guy with all the bombs and guns and stuff from 'Tremors 2 Aftershocks') "Doin' what I can with what I got."

Thank you both for reviewing, and everyone else who has, and hopefully who will.

And now…on with the story.

********************************* PART 18 *******************************

"Owwww. Something hurts. Oh yeah, my groin." I mumble as soon as I wake up.

I hear footsteps walking into the room, and I crack one eyelid open.

"Hey Nila." Rowan says. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Rowan." I mumble. "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Can you walk?" She asks concerned.

"I think so." I reply.

I sit up on the couch and swing my legs over, and then more or less tumble off the damn thing. I stand up and stretch as much as the pain between my legs allows me.

"Ooh. That one hurt." I mutter.

"Here, let me help." Rowan puts her arm around my waist and helps me to walk.

We walk up the stairs and through the halls, and yet up more flights of stairs.

"Thierry _really _needs to get a couple of elevators. My legs are killing me." I murmur.

"Oh yeah. I have to agree with you one hundred and ten percent on that one." Rowan agrees.

After walking up the stairs and down yet more halls, we come to a stop in front of Thierry's private library.

Rowan opens the door, leads me to a chair and helps me sit down.

"Ah. That feels better." I say to myself.

"Hey Nila." James says. "How are you feeling?"

"Is there an echo in here?" I mumble.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks.

"Well, your girlfriend's older sister just asked me the same question." I mutter. "I'm fine James, really. I think you just crushed the only tree in Thierry's forest though."

"Nila?" Thierry starts.

"Yes Thierry?" I ask.

"I'm sterile. Meaning I can't have kids." He points out.

"No, actually you can." I say.

"How can I? I'm a made vampire, made vampires cannot have kids." He explains.

"No. You're one-quarter Lamia, one-quarter witch and half human,_ and _a girl. Of course you can have kids." I say impatiently. "But if you go and lose my virginity, there'll be hell to pay. As I've already pointed out to your wife yesterday. Or was it the day before?" I ask, looking into middle distance thoughtfully.

"I won't do anything like that." Thierry snaps. "Unless of course you do something like that with Miles." 

"I am insulted that you would even _think_ that Thierry. I'm not even ready for that kind of commitment. At least not yet." I explode.

"_I _am insulted that _you _would think that way about Hannah and I. Why would I even do something like that? It's more fun me sticking my…" Thierry starts.

"Hey!" Hannah yells. "Knock it off the pair of you, before I knock you both into next week!"

"He started it." I grumble.

"Did not!" Thierry objects.

"Oh, will the pair of you please grow up? Thierry _you're _the grown up here, act like it, not a little kid." Hannah snaps at him. "And you." She whirls on me. "Act like a seventeen year old an not a five year old."

"We're sorry." I squeak.

"We'll be good." Thierry squeaks as well.

"You better." She demands. "Now let's all go back to at least _try _and act like civilised people."

"Okay." Thierry and I reply in unison.

*       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *      *       *      *      *      *      *

"I _still_ can't find anything." Poppy complains, three hours later. 

"Neither can I." Ash agrees.

"I have an idea." I pipe up.

"It better not be anything stupid." Thierry warns.

"It isn't." I argue.

"What is it child? Tell us?" Mother Cybele prompts.

"Well, why don't I just do the same thing I did before?" I suggest.

"What _was _it that you did before?" Delos asks.

"Remember I wished to the Goddess that Thierry and I would swap lives?" I ask.

"Yes. So what?" Ash says lazily.

"Well, what if I just wish to the Goddess for Thierry and I to have our lives back? Maybe it'll work?" I say.

"What if it doesn't?" Gillian asks.

"It's worth a shot." David agrees.

"Hell. She's got my vote." Thierry says, still irritated at me.

"Go ahead, Nila. Make your wish." Aradia says.

"Okay." I say standing up. "Here goes…something." I mutter. "I wish to the Goddess that Thierry and I can have our lives back!" I yell with the familiar ring of authority in my voice.

"Nothing happened.' Iliana says.

"Give it time. I went to bed after I wish the first time, then when I woke up the next morning, I became flat chested and grew something else down south." I remind them. "Maybe if Thierry and I sleep on it, it might work."

"Maybe." Thierry says. "Okay people, it's now one thirty in the morning, let's get some shut eye. Hopefully we'll have our own lives back by then."

All of us leave the books on the floor; get up and out the library doors. Once out, we all go downstairs to the second floor where we each go our separate ways.

I flop down on my lovely comfy bed, and fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

*      *      *     *       *      *       *       *       *       *      *       *       *       *       *      *      *     *      *      *    *      *     *    *

A/N: Will Thierry and Nila get their own bodies back? Will Thierry lose Nila's virginity? Will Thierry's ::clears throat:: um…manhood be alright? Tune in next time for another chapter of…::drum roll:: 'Who Are You?' 

In the mean time please review, and let me know what you think.

I would like to thank the following people:

L.J Smith- for the books that we all love.

Damon Salvatore- for asking you to review.

Stefan Salvatore- (see above)

Julian- (see above)

Ash –(see above)

Mary-Lynnette- (see above)

Blaise- (see above)

Hannah_ (See above)

Thierry- (see above)

And all the lovely people who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. ;)


	19. 19

Jezel Blackwind: Glad you liked the incident with Nila and the football. You might like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Tezza: I'm easily amused as well. Yeah I can picture Thierry doubling over in pain with the whole "Holy Horus" as well. I cracked up when I reread that part. Thank you for reviewing.

Sad to say, that in another couple of chapter's time, this story might come to an end.

Anyways. On with the story. Another funny scene coming up.

********************************** PART 19 ******************************

I wake up feeling groggy the next afternoon. I crack my eyes open and hold one hand up for inspection and find that it's still man sized.

"Dammit! It didn't work.' I mumble to myself.

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the iron-framed bed.

"My groin doesn't hurt that much anymore." I muse, going into the bathroom to have a shower.

An hour later I come out of the steamy bathroom and into my bedroom.

I search through the piles of clothes that Thierry has given me, and finally settle for a pair of bleached white jeans, an ivory silk shirt and a pair of white leather boots.

I go back into the bathroom to comb my short messy white blonde hair.

"Boy, I look too much like an angel." I mutter to myself. "Thierry man. You're one hot guy, no wonder why Hannah feel for you. Yeah, beautiful, but deadly. An angel with fangs." 

I come out of the bathroom and out the door of my bedroom. I go in search for Thierry to see what needs to be done today.

I come to a dead stop in front of Hannah and Thierry's bedroom door. I can hear music coming from inside.

I knock the door, but no one answers. I open the door a crack but I am limited as to how much I can see, so I push the door open all the way.

What I see will make my blood run cold for the rest of eternity, and has been imprinted on my mind, which will stay there forever.

I find Thierry on top of the bed dancing in my _underwear!!_

Good Lord in the heavens. What is he doing?

I look around the room and find that Hannah is not there, and is a good thing too.

Thierry, seemingly oblivious to my being there, continues to prance around acting all idiotic.

All at once I recognise the song that he's dancing to, is 'You sexy thing.' By Hot Chocolate.

Please don't tell me that Thierry started off fully dressed and is about to strip naked?

After watching this…this…torture, I decide to do something because he has his hands on the clasp of my bra, ready to take it off.

"Thierry Descouedres!! What in Isis' name are you doing?" I hiss.

Well, it worked. It got his undivided attention.

He whirls around and seeing me therefore the first time, throws his arms around himself.

"Nila? What are you doing here?" he splutters.

"What in Zeus' name are you doing?" I shriek.

"N…nothing." he stammers. A deep red starts to creep into his face and he looks like a red traffic light.

"Nothing! It didn't look like nothing to me." I yell. "Why on earth were you prancing on the bed acting like a headless chicken?" I demand.

"I was just having a bit of fun." He whispers, putting his head down. Talk about hanging your head in shame.

"What if someone other than me had've walked in and seen you doing that…what the hell were you doing?" I start to get a bit hysterical.

"I was dancing." He says, head still down.

"That wasn't dancing. That was…I don't know what that was. Stripping!" I still yell.

At that moment Ash, Quinn and Delos walk into the room.

"Oh my good God." All three of them whisper, looking in Thierry's direction.

"Nila?" Ash starts.

"Yes Ash?" I ask, snapping at him.

"You have a nice set of boobs on you." Ash says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ash Redfern!" I snap.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I demand.

None of them answer; instead they look at Thierry hungrily.

I take off my ivory silk shirt and put it on Thierry, trying my best to cover up my dignity.

"Again, I ask. What the hell do you guys want?" I yell at them.  

"We wanted to know if we were going to read some more of those hard to read books again." Delos mumbles, looking away in shame. A few seconds later Ash and Quinn follow suit.

"Yes, we will. Just as soon as Michael Flatly here gets dressed." I say to them, nodding in Thierry's direction.

"Okay, thanks." Delos says.

"We'll be going now." Quinn says for the first time since coming in here. "Come on Ash. Let's go." 

Both Quinn and Delos drag a reluctant Ash out of the room.

I turn towards Thierry, who still won't meet my gaze.

"Well?" I start.

"Well, what?" He asks, oblivious to what I'm suggesting.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to the fourth floor in your underwear?" I ask in a flat tone.

"Yes. I'm going to get dressed now." He replies, taking off the shirt and tosses it to me.

I put the shirt back on and sit down on the bed waiting for Thierry to come out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes and a lot of steam later, Thierry emerges from the bathroom wearing a small towel.

"What in Hades name did you think you were doing dancing around in my bra and knickers?" I hiss.

"Sorry. It's been a long time since I was seventeen. I was just reliving my youth." He mumbles.

"You stripped when you were my age?" I ask bewildered. "They had cavemen strippers in your day?"

"No. I was just having some fun." He says going over to his hidden wardrobe and gets out some of they clothes I brought for him the other day.

"Well, I would object if you were stripping when you were in your own body. In fact I'd encourage you to keep on stripping." I admit. Oh yeah, I have a thing for Thierry. "But you are in my body and it's me that's going to be humiliated because of your desire to strip."

"You got a football in the groin yesterday." He brings up.

"Don't remind me." I say. "That was an accident, it wasn't on purpose." I continue.

"Yeah well, I didn't mean to strip." Thierry continues.

"What? Did you just happen to fall on top of the bed, dance around and strip?" I ask.

"No. But…"

"But nothing. Thierry, you're thousands of years old." I cut him off.

"I feel weird." He starts.

"Weird, how?" I ask.

"Like I'm actually seventeen again." He continues.

"And I feel as though I'm really thousands of years old." I analyse my body, and the way it feels. "Thierry? You don't suppose that we're going to be stuck this way forever, do you?" I start to panic.

"I don't know. We better go and look for Mother Cybele." Thierry suggests.

"I think you're right." I agree.

Thierry gets dressed and I brush his hair for him.

We head out of the room and go on the hunt for Mother Cybele.

*    *    *    *    *    *     *   *    *    *    *   *    *    *    *    *   *   *    *    *   *   *   *   * 

"Oh dear." Mother Cybele says when we tell her what we think is happening. "I think you're right. Oh poor dears."

"So, if we don't get ours bodies back and soon, then we'll become stuck like this forever?" I ask, again bewildered.

"I'm afraid so." The plump woman says quietly.

"Great Isis." I murmur.

"Hey Nila?" James asks.

"Hi James. What's up?" I mutter.

"How's your…ah…um…?" He stumbles over his words, making vague gestures with his hands over his crotch.  

"It's…fine. Still a little sore, but I'll live." I reply.

"That's good to hear. Sorry for that." He says.

"Don't worry about it." I answer.

"So…anyone care to share any ideas in how Nila and I go about getting our bodies back?" Thierry asks.

"Wait a minute." I say, a light switching itself on in my head. "I got it."

"What is it?" Thierry asks.

"I know why the wish didn't work." I say looking at him.

"Well? What went wrong?" He asks when I don't continue.

"The wish didn't work because _I _was the only one to make it." I point out.

Thierry doesn't get what I'm saying.

"Thierry? You agreed to the wish when I made it the first time. Maybe if you agree again, maybe it'll work this time." I explain.

"Yes. That just might work." Aradia says.

"Okay. Nila? Make your wish." Thierry says.

"I wish to the Goddess that Thierry and I could have our lives back.' I yell the same way as I did last night.

"So do I." Thierry yells as well.

All of a sudden the room starts to spin out of control, and I black out.

*    *     *     *      *     *     *      *     *     *     *     *     *      *     *     *      *      *     *     *      *     *      *     *     *    *    * 

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. Like I said at the start, this story is almost finished.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	20. 20

******************************** PART 20 ********************************

"Ooh, my head." I moan as soon as I regain consciousness.

"Wait a minute. My voice." I say holding my throat. 

I sit up and look down at myself. I see a chest that has breasts attached to it, and as I look further down, I can see that I've regained my womanly figure.

"I'm me again!!!" I scream in my high-pitched voice.

Thierry wakes up beside me and then stares around him in disbelief.

"What happened?" He asks one of the oldest questions in the book.

"Thierry?" I say, shuffling towards him.

He looks over at me wide-eyed and then down at himself.

"We…we're…" he starts.

"We're back in our own bodies again." I scream at him.

"You're right." He says, inspecting his own body. "Thank the Goddess of Life."

"Nila? Thierry? What's going on?" Hannah asks, looking at us confused.

"We've got our own bodies back." We say to her in unison, hugging each other.

"You mean…it worked?" She asks bewildered.

"It must have, otherwise we'd still be in each other's bodies." I reply to her question.

Mother Cybele, Aradia and the others come over to us, and grin then burst out laughing.

"I told you it would work." I say to Thierry, his chest muffling my voice.

"You were right." He says, then leans down and kisses my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask him afterwards.

"Just my way of saying 'Thank You'." Thierry replies.

"For what?" I ask befuddled.

"For letting me be seventeen again." He replies. "And…sorry for stripping earlier."

"That's all right." I reply. "Just don't do it again, the next time we switch bodies."

"Hopefully there won't _be _a next time." He says, his arms still around me, he squeezes me even harder.

"Thierry?" I ask.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Oxygen becoming an issue." I squeak out.

"Sorry." He says, letting me go.

"What now?" I ask.

"Now you and I have some serious quality time together." Miles says.

"Fair enough." I reply.

Miles and I walk out of Thierry's private library hand in hand.

*            *           *            *         *          *           *        *         *        *        *       *    

Later on, Miles and I are in the rec room with Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Maggie, Delos, Thierry and Hannah. 

I still have four weeks left before I have to go home, so I may as well spend it with my soulmate.

"Miles?' I ask, cuddling into his chest.

"Yeah?" he replies holding me closer.

"I need to talk to you." I say, lifting my head from his chest.

"What about?" he asks.

"Not here. Come with me." I get up ignoring his protests.

We walk hand in hand out of the rec room and end up going outside the back, where we sit on the walls of one of Thierry's many limpid blue fountains.

"What is it?" Miles asks.

"Well, it's just. I'm leaving in four weeks for Cairo. But I don't want to leave you." I say looking him in the eye.

"I don't want you to leave either." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm coming twenty in a couple of months, why don't I come back with you?' he asks.

"I don't want you to leave Maggie." I explain.

"Maggie has Delos, she doesn't need me.' He points out.

"What will my dad say? I left for here on my own and then I come back with a soulmate." I say, imagining what my father would say.

"Do you think that he'll let me live you?" Miles asks.

"I suppose he would. I mean I don't think that he'll tell you to go away." I point out.

"Come on, let's get inside." Miles gets up and helps me off the wall.

We walk back inside and up to my room.

"Can I kiss you now?" Miles asks. "You said that I could when you got your body back."

"Of course you can." I say chuckling.

He leans close and kisses me passionately. He ends up moving his hands up my top and caresses my breasts.

After he takes my underwear off, he looks down and gasps.

"Nila?" he whispers. "I…um…I think you better see this."

"What is it?" I ask leaning over and looking at what he's pointing at.

I throw back my head and let out a blood-curdling scream.

I am some sort of mutation; the top half of me is woman, the bottom half of me is man.

"I have Thierry's manhood still." I gasp. "I knew something was gonna happen."

Five minutes later I hear another blood-curdling scream, only this time it's male and not coming form Miles.

"I think that Thierry has just discovered that he's missing his manhood." I gasp to Miles.

"I think he has too." Miles agrees.

*      *       *      *      *       *       *      *       *       *        *       *       *        *        *        *       *        *        *       *      *    *

A/N: ::laughs like a maniac:: Hang on, cause I'm working on an alternative ending. Will Thierry ever get his manhood back? Will Nila ever get her woman hood back? Tune in next time for the alterative episode ::clears throat:: ahem, I mean, part of 'Who Are You?'

Please review. I just _had _to put that ending in. HA HA HA HA HA HA ::coughs, splutters:: ha ha ha ha ha ha ::Chokes, turns purple, you get the idea::


	21. Alternative Ending

Thea101: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry. No, this one is actually serious (for once). Thank you for reviewing, by the way. ;)

Jezel Blackwind: Glad you liked that ending. Here's the real ending though. Sorry that it isn't funny, but I wanted to make it a little serious, especially at the very end. Thank you for reviewing. ;)

Here is the real ending. Hope you like it. 

************************** ALTERNATIVE ENDING ***************************

After Miles and I have had a talk on what to do about this whole soulmate situation, we go up to my room and have a little one on one fun.

Three weeks later I feel really sick, and I keep on running to the bathroom all the time to throw up.

"Miles? I think I'm seriously sick." I say to him, after we've just had a little more fun.

"What do you mean?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I'm always being sick and it's starting to scare me.' I explain. "Miles? I think I'm pregnant." 

Miles says nothing; he just looks at me stunned.

"Miles? Did you hear me?" I ask.

"Yeah I heard you. I'm just stunned." He breathes.

"I need to get a pregnancy test done to be sure though." I say.

"Sure, I'll get you one." He says getting out of the bed, and pulls some clothes on.

"Miles?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Don't tell anybody until we're sure that I'm pregnant, okay?" I beg.

"Okay, I won't." he agrees.

"Not even Maggie?" I ask.

"Not even Maggie." Miles says.

Miles leaves the room after he gets dressed. I wonder at the prospect of being pregnant. 

Do I really want this baby if I am pregnant? Should I get rid of it?

Three quarters of an hour later Miles comes back, breaking my train of thought.

"I got it." He pants out; he seems to have run most if not all the way.

"Okay. Let's do it." I say, getting out of bed and go into the bathroom.

An hour later I look at the test.

"Here goes." I mutter.

I look at the test, and then at the results to see if I'm pregnant or not.

"Miles?" I gulp.

"Well? Are you?" he asks.

"Yes." I say nodding. I put my hand over my mouth and then start to cry.

"Hey. It's Okay Nila." Miles soothes holding me close.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to keep it or not." I say in between sobs.

"I'll go get Maggie." Miles gets up and leaves the room again.

Fifteen minutes later he comes back with both Maggie and Delos.

"Nila? What's wrong?" Maggie asks. "Miles just said that you were crying but he didn't say why."

Maggie comes over and sits on the bed, putting her arms around me.

"What did you do to her Miles?" Maggie demands. Miles just looks away, but doesn't say anything.

I looked at him and nod.

"Nila's…pregnant. But she doesn't know what to do." Miles finally says.

"Miles, Delos? Go get Hannah. I'll stay here and talk to her." Maggie tells the two boys. 

The two of them leave, to get Hannah.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asks.

"I don't know." I reply, sobs racking my body.

"Nila? Do you _want _this child?" She asks.

"I don't want to give it up, but what about Miles? What if he doesn't want it? And what about my father? What's he gonna say when he finds out that his only child is pregnant with his grandchild?" I shoot questions at Maggie in machine gun fashion. "What about your parents? What are they going to say?"

"Nila? Nila! Calm down." Maggie says, putting the palms of her hands on either side of my face.

Miles and Delos walk in followed closely by both Hannah and Thierry.

"Nila? What wrong?" Hannah asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say to her, sobbing even harder. Hannah walks over to me and throws her arms around me. She starts to rock me gently trying to calm me down.

"Ssh. It's okay Nila. Everything is okay." Hannah says.

"What am I going to do?" I ask a rhetorical question.

"Do you want the baby?" she asks. "Nobody is going to force you to do something that you don't want to."

"I want it." I sob up holding onto Hannah even more tightly. "But I don't know if Miles wants it."

"Of course I want it." Miles says. "I always said that I planned on being a family man."

"There we go, problem solved." Hannah reassures me.

"Not quite." I mumble. "What about my dad? What about Miles' parents? I don't think they'd be too happy." 

"Worry about that when the time comes." Thierry says, coming over to me, taking me from Hannah into his own arms.

"Okay." I say, burying my face into Thierry's shoulder. 

"Nila? Shouldn't you get a proper pregnancy test done? The home ones aren't really that accurate." Delos suggests.

"There's no point. I knew that I was pregnant before I took the test." I mumble into Thierry's shoulder.

I start to laugh.

"What so funny?" Maggie asks.

"I'm just realising that my baby is going to be a witch, vampire, shapeshifter and human. Kind of funny when you think about it." I reply.

"Dammit." Thierry says, and then curses again in four other languages.

"What?" I ask, lifting my head from his shoulder to look at his face.

"I remember some prophecy about a child being born, and they'll be all of the species in one. I think it's about your child." He explains.

"What about my child?" I ask getting hysterical.

"I need to read the prophecy again to be sure." He says. 

Thierry walks out of the room after handing me back to Hannah.

Two hours later he returns with a grim expression.

"What is it Thierry?" I ask. 

"It's about your son." He replies.

"I'm going to have a boy?" I ask bewildered.

"Yes." he replies.

"What about our son?" Miles demands.

"The end of the world is coming…again. And your son is going to destroy it." Thierry says grimly.

"When?" I demand.

"As soon as he's born." He answers.

The End.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *       *      *      *      *      *      *      *       *      *      *      *      *       *      *     *     *

A/N: Well, by the way this has ended, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this. Thank you all who have reviewed, you have been too kind. Sorry to have left this as a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to spoil the other story that I am going to do…sometime. Please review, and let me know if I _should _do a sequel or if it is okay the way it is.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Thea101.

Jezel Blackwind.

Tezza.

Practikalmagik.

Me and only me: whoever you are.

Leiska. (my very good friend.)

Nefertity.

Pandie Katteken.

And last but not least: J.A.K

Thank you all for reviewing, and for those who might review. (if there any new people who review, I'll put you down on either my next story, or at the bottom of this;))  


End file.
